Smile for Me
by NutellaIsMyAddiction
Summary: Elizabeth & Darcy meet in a sleepy resort town. Please R&R but be kind.
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything or anyone. My first FF. Read and review, but please be kind. If I should or shouldn't continue, please let me know. This is a story I've had in my head for awhile. Thanks!**

**Prologue**

Darcy sighed as boarded the flight. He was exhausted and not looking forward to a long flight. He grimaced when he heard, rather than saw, two laughing young women board the flight. He had never been so happy to be in first class, where he wouldn't have to listen to the insipid giggling of the young Americans.

"Do they hand laughing gas and a ticket to Europe to these girls as the graduate?" he thought, a bit unfairly he knew. Maybe it was jealousy. "Jealousy for Georgiana. Why shouldn't she be the obnoxious one on a plane right now?" But his thoughts were further interrupted when a very irate male (fake) British accent reached his ears.

An _economy_ passenger was screaming about moving out of already settled in seat. Darcy could make out some subdued soothing words, but the passenger would have NONE of it. He demanded, he screamed, he thundered, he threatened, that it should be obvious that "these two _girls_," sneer, "have come to the wrong seat, if the _stewardess _knows what's good for her, she will find their correct seats quickly and as far away as possible!"

The flight attendant, Jeanette, gasped. She froze, trying to decide between delaying the flight to escort him off, or having mercy on the rest of the three hundred passengers. She glanced at the young women and made up her mind. "Please follow me," she motioned crisply. "I cannot further delay this flight and you are obviously in the wrong seat."

The pretty dark haired girl, uh, young woman, raised her eyebrows and looked at her sister. She put her arm protectively on the now, teary, but still quite lovely, blonde woman. "Come on, Janie, let's just go." She smiled slightly at a flustered Jeanette and mouthed an "I'm sorry."

Jeanette led them through to the front and, just as the young women thought they were to be removed from the flight, Jeanette stopped at the third row and smiled. "These are your _correct_ seats, ladies. I cannot imagine how you two wound up back there. Please enjoy your flight."

The dark-haired girl grinned at her. After profusely thanking Jeanette, she turned to her sister. "Janie, you had just ONE job! Next time, I will find our seats!" And the two burst into a fit of giggles. One who saw the absurdity of it all, and the other at the relief of being away from the situation.

Darcy heard this and, although disappointed that his peace would be disturbed, realized that it was the best way to remedy the situation. He wanted to get as far away from this part of the world as possible and would have hated any delays.

His mind drifted back to the last few days, in all their painful glory. It had been a trial, dealing with Georgiana's near elopement. He was relieved to leave her in the capable hands of his aunt and uncle. He felt they both needed their time and space after the harsh confession he had to make.

"_William! He DOES love me! I cannot believe you to be so mean! George warned me that you would try to break us up, but I still cannot believe that you are trying FORBID me from seeing him again! I AM an adult, no matter what you may believe!" Georgiana sobbed._

"_Gigi, he may perhaps love you," Darcy muttered through clenched teeth, "But I believe he loves money a bit more. Please, trust me on this. If he does love you, he will return to you when you are 21 - faithful and loyal and more in love you than ever."_

"_Willlll," wailed Georgiana, "He doesn't care about money, I told him I'd be cut off, testing him, and he simply smiled and told me he couldn't care less. Our love will keep us content!"_

_Darcy sighed, "Gi, he KNOWS I'd never cut you off. He knows me too well. I'd give up my life for you. You are all I have left. And he knows too well that I'd never do anything that would hurt YOU."_

_Georgiana turned her back. Her anger had softened, but there was so much hurt in her drooping form. Why couldn't he trust her? She was no fool. She was EIGHTEEN, after all! A woman! She'd been on her own for nearly two years, after graduating early!_

_Well...not entirely on her own. Will did provide the adorably and completely furnished apartment in the heart of Paris. He did pay all the bills, sent her a clothing allowance, and hired Marla to cook and clean for her. But SHE was the one who decided to major in art history and SHE was the one who decided to intern at the Louvre for the summer. Ok, well MAYBE Will did pull some strings to get her the position, but she DID arrive punctually each day and was feeling quite proud of her constancy at the job. Not whining ONCE during the tedious tasks. Well, there was perhaps a whine or three, but she did not give up at those points, as she was accustomed in the past. She was quite mature._

_Darcy sighed again. He spoke softly, "Georgiana. Look at me. I know you feel as though you have the world in your hands. You do. You are eighteen. And while this may be one of the best times in your life, everything and anything is possible, it can also be one of the most dangerous! You can make mistakes that you can never recover from. I nearly had, and if it wasn't for Richard and Charles...do you know, I'd be married to Ariel Blanes? Yes! You see? You can't stand that woman. And we would both be absolutely miserable. And then the following year, I almost dropped out of school to join YAAM – Youths Against Animal Murder. Could you imagine? You know how much I love steak. But that was when I was convinced that I was in love with", here he chuckled, "Violet Moon Flower. I don't think that was her real name," he added quickly when Georgiana raised her eyebrows._

"_Here," he said growing serious, thrusting an envelope at her. "I didn't want to show this to you, but...I think you are...old enough to see the truth."_

_Georgiana, eyes wide, opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. As she read, she realized that alhough the paper was informal it was quite a legal document. The cold words on the paper caused a flood of emotions to pass over her face – from anger (at Will) to anger (at George), paling at the realization of what she had narrowly missed and then relief. Her embarrassment could not be felt more acutely and she began that silent sob of utter disappointment in herself._

"_I guess I have finally learned of my value," she laughed bitterly. "Fifty thousand. To go away. The most disgusting, is that I see this is GEORGE'S writing. And by the looks of the paper, it seems to have been carried for him for quite awhile. He-he planned this. All of this." She kissed her brother on the cheek, whispering a thanks and rushed from the room before her racking sobs disturbed her stricken brother. _

Darcy jolted out of this revery when the drink cart pulled up. He ordered a Screwdriver, a favorite of his uncle. The familiarity of the drink brought him an odd comfort. "Besides," he thought, "The OJ has vitamin C. And you can't have too much vitamin C!" He grinned and drank it slowly, allowing himself to relax.

"I'll have a Coke, but my sister needs a glass of wine."

_Ah. The giggling American. Although she isn't giggling now. She sounds concerned for her sister. _

An older gentleman leaned over to ask if everything was alright with "the pretty little blonde." The dark haired girl answered that she was still upset by the other passenger but also a bit afraid of flying. Darcy could almost hear the kind smile in her voice.

_What a nice voice. It is deep, but feminine, almost like she has eaten a deep rich chocolate._

"And so the string says 'Nope, I'm afraid not.' A FRAYED KNOT! Get it? Get it?" The old mans cackling quickly turned to a wheezing cough after delivering the pucnhline.

The dark-haired girl laughed, first at the silly joke, but then kindly at the old man. He reminded her of her maternal grandfather, always a joke and quarter for his "Lizbet".

_What a lovely laugh. I would love to listen to a laugh like that from my wife._ This thought almost caused Darcy to jump! _A wife? Where did that come from? I am barely twenty- wait. I am NOT barely twenty ANYTHING. I am almost thirty. Almost thirty and acting like a cranky old man because a couple of young women dare to giggle! An old man? Not even! Their neighbor seems to be having a great time making them giggle and laugh and tease. What happened to me?_

And with these disturbing thoughts, Darcy leaned back, second drink in hand, determined to solve his, as well as Gigi's, problems during the remainder of the flight. But he couldn't concentrate because that lovely, smiling voice was making friends with her fellow passengers nearby. It lulled him to a long needed deep sleep and he didn't wake up until his fellow passengers were beginning to disembark.

_Oh. I missed my chance to meet her. But it is just as well. Wonder what her name is. Oh well, she is probably the ugly shrew sister. And I have saved myself the trouble of getting her hopes up. _

But somehow, he doubted those thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Many thanks for the encouraging reviews, the followers, and the favorite! I am still a but nervous, but feel better that at least a few people in the world don't think it's dumb! I appreciate your kindness much!  
Once again, I don't own anything or anyone, I think I am supposed to say, but really, who could take credit for Miss Austen's wonderful characters! **

**Chapter 1**

Lizzy sped down River Street in her Jeep – topless, the Jeep, NOT Lizzy - reflecting on her trip through Europe. More correctly, on the _food_ she ate while in Europe. She grinned as she remembered the fun and the flirting and the adorable attempts by the gorgeous European men to impress her by singing "American Woman". _I guess they just liked the rhythm, not too familiar with the meaning! _She laughed to herself.

But while Europe certainly has its charms – food, beautiful people, food, knee-weakening accents, food, art, oh, and food – it was nice to be home. It's always nice to be home. The familiar smells and sounds, the comforts of your own bed and of knowing you will not get lost (!). Yes, be it ever so not-Europe, there's no place like home.

These thoughts were running through Lizzy's head as she passed Meryton Park. It was the town's best park. Well, really, only park, and it was popular with both the tourists and the locals. The running path wound through some gorgeous trees that flowered in the Spring and Summer and turned breathtaking shades of scarlet, pumpkin orange, and gold during the Fall. The relatively mild Winters and hot springs of Meryton brought in "Winter Southerners" escaping during the extreme, and sometimes dangerous, season of the northern states.

But Lizzy loved the summer most of all. That's when generations of families visited together to play in the cool waters of the Fresco River, fed funnily enough by _cold_ springs. The families started upstream in their tubes and rode to the end, got out, and started over again. The air being dry and hot, the water cool, it was a perfect combination – lots of laughter and few mosquitos! Since most of the visitors were made up of families, the season was calm, although there were the occasional Spring Breakers and groups of college students during the summer.

Stopping at the red light, she noticed a tall, very dark-haired, and _very _attractive man jogging around the running path. His expression and jogging were intense, as if he were trying to jar something out of his head. He paused and glanced as a shiny black Mercedes passed going the opposite direction. Suddenly he did a double take, gasped, and fell to the ground.

Lizzy stared for a split second, then jumped into action. Putting on her hazards and breaking at the same time, she tried to remember what the number was for 911. _Oh, that's right. 911, you dork. _She pulled out her phone as she jumped out of the car, then went back to grab a bottle of water.

"Leo, it's Lizzy. I just saw a man pass out here at Meryton Park. I'm at the light of River Street and Lucas Avenue. Yes. Yes, he's breathing," she began answering the Emergency Response chief's rapid questions. "No, no blood, that I see. Ok, hold on, his pulse seems fast to me. No, I am shaking too bad to count. I'm not good in these situations. I'm not sure I could remember how to count! Thanks, quickly, PLEASE! This guy seems healthy, so it's freaking me out that he collapsed!"

Lizzy opened the bottle of water and stared it. _What do I do now, Nurse? This can't possibly be helpful, staring at the water._ She looked at the man that fell. He looked in pain, really handsome pain though. _Shut UP, 16 year old Lizzy! The guy is probably DYING. And married too. AND IN PAIN! Can you just turn off and let the intelligent Lizzy through? _Lizzy poured some water into her hand and began wiping the man's face. He began groaning.

"Gigi? GI?" he began calling frantically. "You're safe now. No! Don't-don't go!"

Lizzy's eyes opened wide. "SIR?" she almost yelled. "IT'S LIZZY. GI IS NOT HERE. SHE'S...SHE'S, uh, SHE'S OK. YOU NEED TO CALLLLM DOWN PLEASE!" _Oooh, sexy accent! British. Would YOU pleeeease SHUT UP, Teenager Lizzy! I swear, I shouldn't have to babysit my own self!_

The man seemed to calm down with her assurances about "Gi" and began to mumble something about "chocolate voices". _Yeah, see, the man is stark raving mad. Chocolate voices? Mmm, chocolate. Hey! Piggy! You keep it quiet too!_

Lizzy continued to cool his face off with the water, distractedly began speaking soothingly to him, stroking his hair. She seemed to forget this was some strange man, and began talking of harmless gossip, as if he were her sister, Jane.

"...And their little girl is adorable. Her name is Bella, which I don't really like, you know, because it is so _done_ but still cute. And I am supposed to be baby sitting as a favor to them Friday. Guess, what? I heard John Lucas is back in town! I'll get to see him tomorrow night at the Meryton Business Owners annual dinner. I am looking forward to it! He's become a lawyer. His mama is so proud of him. She is still pushing us to get together, but he's so much like a brother..."

The man began to wake up and stared at Lizzy. "Wha-what happened? Who are you? I-" Just then the sirens of the ambulance reached their ears.

Lizzy smiled a dazzling smile at him and then seemed to lose her ever-loving mind as she began to babble, her nerves frayed. "I don't know, you were jogging and then passed out. I hope it isn't something serious, but I called the ambulance. Here they are. I am SO glad you woke up! It was really starting to freak me out. I mean, I'm not too good in emergencies. I start to babble, can you believe it? And have these weird thoughts. My school counselor advised me NOT to go into nursing after my sister fell and sprained her ankle in gym glass. I started running around in circles, not sure where to go and my poor sister had to hobble run – have you ever seen anyone hobble run? It's funny if it wasn't so painful to see – and catch me and tell me to calm down. And all I kept thinking about was what we were going to have for dinner that night and I hoped it wasn't chicken because I just became a vegetarian and I didn't want to fight with my mom-"

"LIZZY! Stop! Ed, get the tequila bottle and give Lizzy a 'shot'. She's on her way to getting hysterical!" Leo ordered. "Stop laughing, Ed. Next time don't argue when I tell you to get the 'emergency bottle' - it's not just for poker night! How are you doing, sir?"

The man had been staring at Lizzy during her manic monologue. Closing his mouth, he looked at Leo. "I'm, uh, I'm ok. I just think I need to rest at home."

"I'd really like to take you in to the hospital to get checked out, sir. It looks like you've just gotten dehydrated, Mr...?" Leo spoke calmly while checking vitals.

"William Darcy, but I assure you I am fine."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, but I'd hate to take a chance. It'd make Lizzy feel better too, once she is able to come back to our planet. She doesn't, um, _do well_ in medical emergencies. I was relieved you weren't bleeding. She might've taken off and we wouldn't be able to catch up to her until tomorrow. But she's a sweetheart.." Leo trailed off.

The men turned to look at Lizzy, who by now was much calmer, thank you, Jose Cuervo. She had by now turned a light pink, realizing how she'd behaved. And in front of that _really cute guy_!

"Well, I'd hate to cause her anymore anguish. I owe her my thanks for her care." _I can't believe those eyes! I could stare at them all day. - deep brown, almost black. And her voice – where have I heard that voice? It's beautiful. SHE'S beautiful! I'll have to think of a proper way to thank her!_

Just then Lizzy's phone rang. "Yes, Mama! I am coming. Something hap- YES! I am almost there. It's jus- OK! Bye! Leo, I gotta run. Call me if you need any more info. See you tonight!"

And she was gone. Before he could say thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you so much for all your support! I am on vacation for another week, so I hope to post at least one chapter a day. That means I have a deadline to finish, otherwise, life will take over and we will all be left hanging! Yikes!  
**

**Also, the Bennet children refer to their parents as Mama & Papa, accent on the last syllable. This is for a couple reasons. One is because I cannot bear to have the girls call them Mom and Dad, it just doesn't seem right somehow. Another is that this is what MY kids call us, and although I am very American, my hubby is not and I love NOT being a Mom or Mommy, but a maMA. Just an FYI, maMA is just as annoying as MO-OM when shouted repeatedly during their fights or when begging for a toy at the grocery store. But I digress...on with the story.  
**

**Chapter 2**

"Elizabeth, you are LATE! How can we expect to rely on you to run the shop if you cannot get here before it opens? And if you cannot run the store, we will all go bankrupt and forced to eat beans every day!" Fanny Bennet grumbled at her.

"Lizzy, these books you brought back are great finds! I will have a hard time parting with them! I am glad you're back, my dear." Robert Bennet smiled at his favorite daughter. "And don't worry. I do love a good pot of beans."

"I am sorry, Mama. A jogger collapsed on the trail in front of me. I called an ambulance and waited for it to show up. I know, Papa!" Lizzy went on quickly before anyone could ask her more questions. "I was so excited to find these books, in English no less, in a little flea market in Italy. I do think these were well worth all the effort alone, although Jane found some beautiful antiques too."

"Papa! A letter arrived for you. It's from England!" shrieked Kitty. "I wonder who it's from?"

Lydia, following behind her sister, sighed dramatically and placed her hand across her forehead. She fell gracefully into a near by chair and declared that it must be either a rich distant relative that has left all his money to his deserving niece or a handsome royal that somehow saw her picture and fell in love instantly and was begging her father for her hand. Jane smiled down at her and Mary rolled her eyes.

Lizzy snorted. "Of course, Lydia, I am sure it was that photo of you in the pie eating contest that was in the newspaper earlier this year! You didn't even win!"

"Lizzy! I was _trying_ to make the tourists feel welcome and show them we are not a family of SNOBS! I mean, really! We run a bookstore in a sort-of resort town! And not even steamy romances, but antique books! Seriously? Old books?"

"Lydia, the only thing YOU were trying to do was impress those guys and since they weren't impressed with your feminine wiles, you decided to be a guy's girl. It almost worked too...it's just too bad they only had eyes for each other!" Lizzy couldn't control her laughter. It was only funny because these particular tourists had been politely and subtly hinting that they were not interested, and Lydia just thought they were shy. Their rejection was mortifying after she'd thrown herself at them,

"Yes, Lydia, all you saw was the flashy car and the nice clothes!" Mary sputtered through her laughter. "By the way, this boring book shop just received another order from our future _brother-in-laws_!"

Lydia was angry at first, until she realized how she must have looked. She soon joined her howling sisters and only stopped when her stomach hurt.

"Well, " Lydia said, wiping her tears, and trying to muster up some dignity, "At least I try! So, Pops, what's in the letter?"

"Lydia, the only thing missing when you call me 'Pops' is some gum smacking. Will you kindly refrain from calling me that?" Robert peered over his reading glasses at his youngest progeny.

"Shore thang, Ro-bert-o. Robert. Bert. Bertie. Rob.."

"Ahem. MISTER Bennet will do fine. At least 'til the end of the day," he added as she protested. "You'll learn to be respectful. Now as to the letter. It's from my cousin's only son, a William Collins. It seems he has recently returned from abroad and wishes to visit. Since he will be inheriting half the shop when I have...bought the pine condo, he would like to learn a bit about the business, how it is run, profits, etc. He'll be here temporarily, as he is not ready to settle here. Yet."

Jane shuddered. "That's a bit vulgar, isn't it? Not to mention premature. I mean, our Papa is in the prime of his life!"

"Yes! Who does he think he is and how does he think this looks to _us_?" Kitty put in.

"Well, girls, vulgar or not, he has a right. And truth be told it's very prudent of him. Makes me wonder who told him to come, since intelligent thinking was never his strong point..." Robert trailed off. Then getting back to business, he began giving out orders."We still have the inventory to go over and arranging the books and antiques. And the- what's wrong, my dear?"

Fanny was crying quietly at first, and working herself up into a wail. "Oh, Robert! I can't stand the thought of losing you! And top it off, we could lose _everything._ He'll own 51%! He could sell this, our LIVELIHOOD, out from under us! The cash amount he'd get may be a lot for someone that has nothing, but we couldn't start over on our share! We couldn't even survive for more than a year! And what about Lydia and Kitty's college fund? Oh! Shut UP, Lydia! You ARE going to college! Robert! What can we do to protect our girls?"

Robert paused, thoughtful. He took her hand in his. "Well, I will tell you one thing. We will get through it together. Why don't you and I sit down tonight with some pen and paper and figure it out. It won't be easy, but we'll try to figure out a way to protect our investment. We'll figure out something. And if we don't, you can always try to marry rich next go around!"

Fanny smiled, but she didn't think Robert understood how close they were to losing it all.

"Dr. Lucas! Good to see you. Have you decided on which book to get for Mrs. Lucas? We have some beautiful books from Spain!" Lizzy welcomed him in.

"No, Lizzy. I was on my way to see the new owners of Netherfield Bed and Breakfast. They just arrived yesterday, but I wanted to invite them to the Business Owners dinner tonight. Unfortunately, one of my patients is in labor. I can't get ahold of Charlotte or my wife. Do you think one of you could take it up?"

"Sure! This work can wait. I am sure Jane wouldn't mind taking a break either. Let me just tell my parents."

Five minutes later, Lizzy and Jane were in the Jeep, speeding to Netherfield. It was once a beautiful mansion, owned by an ancestor of the Lucas family, some of the first settlers of Meryton. Generations ago the mansion was sold and resold, turned into an orphanage, army barracks, a hospital, back to a private home and eventually a delightful bed and breakfast.

There was a lot of said about the new owners. They were from the north, they were very smart to choose Meryton, and they were RICH. _Well, two out of three aren't bad,_ so said the old-timers. _They couldn't help where they were born._ Most of the younger set rolled their eyes and grinned, eager to meet their new neighbors.

Lizzy and Jane were no exception, and it was all Lizzy could do not to snatch the invitation from Dr. Lucas' hand. Netherfield had been empty for five years and they longed to see the house brought back to its glory.

They were not disappointed! Driving up the winding path, the girls gasped. So much had been done even before the new owners had come! The weedy lawn had been cleaned, and fresh grass planted in the bald spots. Blooming rose bushes were in the beds in front, the vibrant reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks adding warmth to the once stark entrance. A weeping willow tree gracefully kissed a white wrought iron bench, thoughtfully placed with a small matching table. The brick on the house had been cleaned, the shutters recently painted striking black. The path to the front door had been leveled and new gravel added, ending at the lacquered front door with its gleaming polished brass. It was spectacular!

Closing their mouths, the girls hustled up to the front door. Jane rang the bell and then turned around to survey the yard again. A few moments later, a young man, in his early thirties opened the door in his stocking feet. As Jane turned around, his eyes locked on her and he could barely speak.

"Ahem. Hi! I'm Elizabeth Bennet. This is my sister, Jane. We just came by to invite you to the Meryton Business Association dinner tonight. I know it's last minute, but we'd love for you to come."

The young man shook himself, and managed to hold out his hand to Lizzy, all the while staring at Jane. "I'm..uh..Charlie. Charles. I'm CHARLES Bingley. A pleasure to meet you. Both."


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all your encouragement! I am actually having fun writing this and it's because of all of your interest in the story and positive comments! This is a longer chapter, I couldn't stop once I got going. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 3**

Darcy was ready to leave the hospital. Seeing Wickham in the Mercedes had been a shock. _What could he possibly be doing here? Is he following me? Is this all part of his game? Well, that's fine, since Georgiana is far away from that loser. _

Darcy called Charles and briefly explained what happened. He could tell Charles was distracted and he heard female voices in the background.

"Oh no! Yes, of course, I'll be right there to pick you up." Charles' voice was full of concern. "I'm sorry, ladies, I need to pick up a friend at the hospital. I'd love to see you," looking at Jane, "um, BOTH, again soon."

"Oh, no, we understand. We'll be at the dinner tonight. Your friend is invited as well, since I am sure he or she is staying here with you," Jane looked down shyly.

"Oh, yes, thank you. HE is staying here, but I'm not sure he'll be up to it. It seems he collapsed at the park today. Shock or something."

"Oh! Yes! I saw that happen. I called an ambulance for him. How is he doing? I hope he's ok. And maybe he does need to rest. It couldn't have felt good to fall like that!" Lizzy began talking rapidly before anyone asked too many questions.

Jane glanced at Lizzy and smiled to herself. Since this was the second time she'd deflected the attention away from herself, she could imagine how flustered Lizzy must have been, and therefore how foolish she must feel. It must've been bad if Leo had to give her some tequila to calm down!

"I am not sure how he's doing or if he'll come, but I can assure you, I will do everything in my power to be there tonight."

Not wishing to leave Jane, er, the two young women, Charles reluctantly turned to go. He grabbed his shoes and put them on as he hopped to the car, all the while making small talk with Jane in particular. Lizzy's heart beat faster for her sister. _Ooooh, he's in loo-oove!_

Darcy was waiting in the patient pick-up area for Charles. As soon as he saw the SUV, he waved him over.

"Darcy! What happened? Was the sun too much?" Charles asked.

"I saw Wickham. Of all places. Wickham is _here._ The bright spot is that he's not hanging around Pemberley or London hoping to get Georgiana in his clutches again. He's charming enough to convince her this is all MY fault."

"Surely, not! She's seen the proof, literally in black and white, of who he really is!"

"I don't know, Charles. I don't know. But at least I can keep tabs on him here. As soon as I get to the house, I am calling in a few favors and finding out all I can of his plans."

"Well, speaking of beautiful women," Charles smirked, "I met a very beautiful woman today, and her sis-"

Darcy interrupted, "Charles, any other time, I'd love to hear you extol this woman's virtues, to wax poetic about her uncommonly beautiful features. But right now – I just need some quiet to sort things out. Besides, I am not in the mood to hear about what I missed out on!"

"Well, old man, and I mean that in the true sense of the word – what are you eighty-three now?" Charles grinned at Darcy's grimace, "There is a dinner being held in honor of the Meryton Business Owners. I was told to invite my guest. I think you should come. It will do you good, not a club or party, per se, but something to get you out in civilization. With other human beans."

"Human beans?" Darcy rolled his eyes at the corny joke. "That's something I may need to see. I'll think about it. No promises."

A few hours later, Charles and Darcy, after much cajoling, arrived fashionably on time for the dinner. Darcy was secretly glad that he'd decided to come. _Maybe that 'Lizzy' girl will be here. Yes, this could be interesting. _

Walking inside, Charles began scanning the room for the stunning blonde that arrived at his doorstep. He saw her across the room she was wearing a silk blouse and linen skirt, both in a beautiful shade of robin's egg blue - his favorite color, coincidentally. Charles couldn't stop staring.

"Charles, you look like an idiot. Please close your mouth. Pull yourself together, man!" Darcy muttered.

Just then a dark-haired figure dressed in a chocolate colored linen dress walked in. Her back to Darcy and Charles, she seemed to be looking for someone. She found her – the gorgeous blonde. The girl in brown walked to the blonde and the two began an animated conversation. It ended with the blonde girl walking over to Charles and greeting him.

"And you must be Mr. Bingley's, I mean, Charles' friend. Mister...?" Jane smiled kindly. She could see he wasn't comfortable with strangers.

"Darcy. William Darcy. Most people simply call me by my last name," he said stiffly. _Will that 'Lizzy' girl show up? Oh, I see the ambulance driver, Leo. Huh. She said she'd see him she WILL be here._

"Oh, that's interesting," she said sincerely. "Why is that?" When he didn't respond, she continued, "Well, I thought you might like to officially meet my sister. Let me go find her."

Darcy grimaced. A fix-up. _They see the money and they come licking their chops. Although she SEEMED sincere. But no family can have two beautiful sisters, so I guess I get whatever Charles left behind?_

"Darcy, you have to meet this girl. Oh, I see her there!" But Darcy's view was blocked. All he could see was the brown of the dress moving around the room, speaking to people. "She seemed quite friendly when I met her this afternoon. Her name is Elizabeth."

"Friendly? When you have an unfortunate face, you have to turn up the 'friendliness', Charles. I am sure that's all she has going for her. And if her choice of _brown_ is any indication, she must be dull too."

"Darce! That's unfair. While Jane is quite," Charles paused here looking at her across the room, "breathtaking, Elizabeth is quite beautiful too, in my opinion."

"Oh, why THANK you, Mr. Bingley! I didn't realize we'd be judged tonight on our choice of dress color. I will try to remedy that for the swimsuit competition later tonight. I'm surprised at you, after all we've been through together!" Lizzy turned to him with an amused smile.

Darcy's mouth dropped. He wasn't too astonished or embarrassed to notice, however, that her smile reached her eyes. Her deep chocolate eyes. And her voice. Although he could hear all her mocking, he could also hear a richness, a joy, and a pure laughter.

"I-I-I am so sorry. I didn't realize. It's that I am so accustomed to people trying to fix me up that I automatically became offensive," Darcy stammered.

"Yes, you certainly were offensive," Lizzy smiled raising her eyebrows. "Cause, like, no one has ever tried to fix anyone else up before, right? Don't worry. You are safe from me. It was nice to see you again, Mr. Bingley. I am so glad you are a part of our community," she added warmly.

Charles watched this whole exchange with wide eyes. He could barely contain his laughter. Acknowledging her welcome, he asked her to call him Charles and he officially introduced his friend.

"Ah! Now a name to add to the story," Lizzy began to laugh. "Well, Mr...Darcy? Ok, William. It was...nice to meet you, I guess. I must say, I've been called lots of things – 'boring' was not one of them!"

"I never said 'boring', madam. I said you must be 'dull'," Darcy bowed, not believing what he just said.

But Lizzy burst into laughter, causing quite a few young men to look at her admiringly. "Touché! That, William, will _definitely_ be in the story. And please, call me Lizzy. Yes, you two, William. 'Madam' seems a bit stiff to me." And she walked off chuckling to herself.

"I hate to say, I told you so...well, no, I don't. I don't get to say it much, sooo..I TOLD YOU SO!" Charles crowed. "Darcy, I do believe you've met your match. If anyone can own your heart, I do believe it will be Elizabeth Bennet."

"And I hate to admit when you're right. So I won't."

Darcy watched Lizzy walk around them room, greeting people. He saw her eyes sparkle as she diffused arguments with a funny comment, she teased the older ones, encouraged the younger ones, and broke the ice for the new members. He saw her smile warmly at her sister Jane and her friends. He saw her smile kindly at the children of the members and promised them a game later in adjoining room. But he saw a special smile for one person, a young man. Someone who was driving a black Mercedes earlier – John Lucas, as he learned later. The smile wasn't one of being in love, but there _was _something there – there was _a _love, a deep friendship, not romantic. Still it bothered him.

_I wish there was a smile for me._

As the evening wore one, Darcy began to take in the people around him. He was able to pick out the entire Bennet family. He overheard the two youngest sisters telling ridiculous jokes about the "Meryton BO Dinner" and falling into hysterics. He witnessed Mary corner the caterer and begin a tirade against eating meat and what _truly_ happens at meat packing plants. He even saw Fanny Bennet gesturing to Lizzy to unbutton her top button and heard a word or two about "assets", "rich gentlemen", and "John Lucas".

Yet, Lizzy took it all in stride. She reminded her sisters to show some maturity, at least in public. She directed Mary to speak to the new organic grocer in town, and she reminded her mother that John is "like a brother!" Her grinning at it all was contagious and soon he found himself smiling as he watched her.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! You promised a game after dinner!" cried a little girl named Bella.

"Good memory, Miss Bella. Why don't you ever remember where you leave your shoes that well? Ok, tell you what, let's play Gossip, ok?"

Lizzy got all her sisters to play, as well as Charles. "And you, William? Would you like to play?"

"Ahh, no thank you. I'm a very private person and don't like to spread gossip."

Lizzy laughed. "That's what men usually say, but they are generally worse gossips than the fairer sex."

The group sat in a circle. Lizzy thought of a phrase and whispered it to the little girl next to her. "There was a black dog named 'Blue" and he liked to go to school." The little girl whispered to the person sitting next to her, and so on, until it reached Lizzy again.

"There was a fat hog named 'Boo-boo' and he liked to eat shoes? That wasn't what I said at all! You crazy kids! You spread gossip and it wasn't even true!"

They played several rounds and the entire group was in tears, laughing by the end. Even Darcy had to chuckle. Of course, this was mostly because Lizzy was having so much fun.

"William, are you sure you won't join us?" asked Lizzy once more.

Before he could answer a very irritated little boy, who had been watching Darcy warily, grabbed Lizzy's hand and said, "Lizzy, there's no room for him! Besides, I heard my daddy say he thinks you are BORING! Well, I think he's boring AND he talks funny!"

At this, the Bennets and Charles burst into a fit of laughter and they decided to end the game. Darcy seemed put out. _"Brat," _he thought. _"Parents ought to be teaching that kids more manners!" _But then he started laughing and stuck out his tongue at the boy. The group started laughing all over again.

As Lizzy made her way back to the main dining area, John Lucas grabbed her hand. Darcy was right behind her, hoping to get a chance to thank her and to ask her out. As he waited his chance to speak, he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"So, Lizzy? Will you finally go out with me? I couldn't wait to get back home to see you."

"John Lucas! You know how I feel. First of all, you are like a brother to me. B, I know for a FACT that you have been dating lots of gorgeous women. And 3, you just want me for my mad driving skills!"

John just shook his head, and smirked. "Ok, Lizzy. Well, let me just say that I DO love you. I could really see us together. You're beautiful, I'm beautiful. Our kids would be beautiful...but I get it. I get it. Hey, some of my buddies from the City are visiting. I want you to meet them - Henry Tilney and George Wickham. Henry's engaged, but George just got out of a bad relationship. Some girl's jerk brother lied to her and got her to end it with him. He was all set to marry her too!"

"Oh, poor guy. Yeah sure, John. Sounds fun! Call me later or text me. Maybe tomorrow night?" Just then Lizzy turned around. She noticed Darcy had turned pale. Not realizing it had anything to do with their conversation, she was immediately concerned. "William? Are you ok? Do you need some water? Wine? No, probably not wine. I mean, maybe you have a heart condition? I had a friend with a heart condition and he couldn't drink alcohol. I mean, nothing. Not beer, not champagne, not wine - red or white. HEY! COULD SOMEONE HELP US OVER HERE? William is getting sick and I am getting hysterical! Not hysterical like 'someone slap me', but hysterical like I am going to start babbling uncontrollably. I mean, it hasn't started yet, but I really feel like it is going to. Like that time in gym class when Ja-"

"LIZZY! I am FINE. CALM DOWN. Get HER some wine or something, please?" Half the group was chuckling, the other half were moving to help Lizzy and Darcy. "Lizzy, it's ok. I just...remembered something I needed to do. I just wanted to formally thank you for your help this morning," he said as he saw her calming down. "It's been a long night. I think I am going to go home. Good night."

And his wonderful evening was ruined.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the positives! It means a lot and helps motivate me. Please forgive the delay - it involves a dentist, two barking dogs, and a garbled telephone message. Stay thirsty, my friends!  
**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, at an unheard of eight o'clock, Lizzy received a text. She grunted and rolled over. Five minutes later she received about ten more, each a few seconds apart.

"Breakfast Lantern? One hour. Let me know."

"Wake up."

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

"Wake up, sleepy head."

And so on, until Lizzy finally woke up with a scowl on her face. _John! Really? He didn't stay behind to help the caterer clean up! _But she picked up her phone to answer him. _The Lantern? Ugh. I'd have to get dressed up. No way, dude. _"Denny's? Not getting dressed." She texted back.

"Yuck. Starbucks downtown?"

" . So funny. Need food. Real food. Tia's?"

"Fine. But I sighed before I agreed."

Lizzy grinned. Tia's Taqueria. Mmmm! Hot strong coffee and spicy Mexican food, all those mouth watering salsas and grilled veggies – what a great way to start a morning!

Jane had made plans with Charles to meet for breakfast. "I was thinking the Lantern, but he may want a good Mexican breakfast. So we may see you there." She smiled, telling herself she was dressing up for _breakfast_, not Charles..

Lizzy rolled her eyes and changed her clothes, pulling on some jeans and a black t-shirt, her "uniform". "_I guess I should go ahead and look decent,"_ she thought, going into the bathroom to wash her face and added tinted moisturizer and concealer for her dark tired eyes. "_But NO eyeshadow or mascara! Yikes!"_ she thought, surveying herself in the mirror._ "Ok, maybe a teensy bit. I don't want to scare the other customers."_ She put on the barest amount possible to avoid looking like she'd been in a cave for the last year, pulled her hair up into a claw hair clip, and headed out.

She was glad she did at least that. As she pulled up into the parking lot, she saw that John had invited his friends.

"Hey! I didn't know I was going to be meeting anyone! You should've warned me. I would've tried to make myself more presentable," she said to John after she called him over.

"Babe, you look gorgeous. And you know it. I keep telling you – we're made for each other!" John flirted.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then a realization hit her."You've met someone. Yes. You have and all this _flirting_ is deflecting it. Why? What's wrong with her? You know your mom will love her, no matter what!"

John stared at her and started to deny it. Then he shook his head and began laughing. "You know me too well. Of _course_ my mom will love her. I could bring back a box of dirt and my mom would be happy. THAT'S the problem. I don't want to scare this one off. She's a delicate little thing, very quiet and shy. Her family is, I gather, protective of her. I haven't met them yet, but her mother seems a bit overbearing. I don't want _my end_ to make her feel trapped either!"

"You know that won't happen. I am so happy for you! I want to hear everything about her and need pics! You've got to tell Charlotte."

Lizzy missed her friend terribly, although they emailed daily. Charlotte was taking some business management classes during the summer. She'd majored in Psychology and realized she hated it. She really loved managing her mom's bakery. So she decided to throw her previous plans away and actually be happy.

"Ok, let me meet your friends," Lizzy said, wishing she'd dressed up a little more. They were cute!

After the four sat down, light conversation was made. Then the group naturally divided into two separate conversations – Henry and John discussing a case they had been working on at their firm, and George and Lizzy discussing travel. Very soon the conversation turned to George's recent break up.

"I heard you have met a former acquaintance of mine, a William Darcy," George began.

"Mm-hmm." Lizzy agreed distractedly, scanning the menu. "He seems really nice, a bit stiff and he thinks I'm 'dull'. How do you know him?" She asked.

"You dull? Hardly! Well, I was engaged to his sister. She quite suddenly broke it off with me and her brother convinced her that I was not good enough for her. I guess, being blinded by her beauty, I didn't realize how proud and selfish she was, much like her brother. I'm pleased that he showed his true colors to you, sooner than later. You won't risk getting the famous 'Darcy Treatment.'"

Lizzy frowned. This didn't sound quite right. William seemed nice enough, and she voiced her opinion.

"Oh, well, yes, he'll seem nice at first, but when push comes to shove and you need a real friend, then he'll not only leave you hanging, but he'll take away what you already have."

"They're pretty bad, huh?" she asked, going on when he nodded in agreement. "Then, I guess you owe them a 'thanks', right?" George looked confused. "I mean, imagine if you had married that girl and you were _stuck_ with someone like that! A pretty face with a selfish personality – that would get old very fast!" It had surprised her that he brought up such a private subject so soon on meeting her. The story didn't seem that far-fetched, but also was not an appropriate discussion for virtual strangers.

George looked uncomfortable and decided to change the subject. He asked about her family and the history of Meryton. Lizzy was happy to oblige, and they seemed to have a pleasant conversation. As she was talking, however, she noticed George pale slightly and suddenly "remember" he needed to go. He told John to cancel his order, said good-bye to the group and left quickly.

Lizzy looked at him surprise. Just then, she heard Jane's voice at the entrance. "Janie's here! I'm going to invite my sister and her friend to eat with us. We can just pull up another table," she told John and Henry. "Oh. William is with them." _I guess that's why George left. Ha! William must've seen George. He does NOT look happy! Methinks it's time for a little fun!_

Lizzy motioned the three over and made introductions. "Here, Jane, you can squeeze in next to me." But somehow, Darcy ended up sitting next to Lizzy. "It would've been a lot more comfortable for you to sit on the other side of Charles. There's not much room on this end," Lizzy pointed out.

John was watching everything and noticed how Darcy maneuvered himself to sit next to Lizzy. John had to cover his smile with his napkin. _Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy. You are totally clueless. Well, he looks a lot more determined that I was, so maybe he'll get her attention._

Darcy had never had Mexican food and asked Lizzy to explain the different foods. She recommended a mild plate, with familiar beans for a side. "At least you won't starve, just eat the beans!" Lizzy grinned. "Do you speak Spanish? That'd help you understand the menu a bit more."

"No, I learned French and some Italian. Well, I know enough to order a few items in Spain, but it appears the food is quite different," he answered after ordering. _Wow. This is going pretty well. I have managed not to offend her and she seems to not mind that I am sitting next to her._

"I could imagine so. Of course, even though I've grown up here and traveled in Mexico a lot, there are still dishes I don't know. And some have the same name, but are prepared completely different in various regions of Mexico." _What is this guy's deal? Do I have something on my nose? In my teeth? Why does he keep looking at me? He looks mad too! _

The two talked for a while, until Lizzy couldn't stand it. She leaned over and whispered, "William? Is there something wrong? I mean, you keep looking at me like you are angry. Is there something in my teeth? Have I done something to offend you?"

Darcy was surprised. "No! I am sorry. I am just not comfortable in new situations. I don't converse well with strangers."

"Oh. Ok. I thought maybe you were upset because George Wickam was here. He had a few things to say about your history with each other and he left in a hurry when he saw you. I just wondered if something was up."

Darcy's faced turned stony. "Nothing is _up._ George is scum. Saying I hate him would be putting it mildly."

"Yes, I gathered that while he was telling me what happened. When you broke him and your sister up? That was kind of harsh, wasn't it? I mean-"

Darcy interrupted and looked at her coldly, "I fail to see how this is any of your business. This is a private family matter."

"It's my business because I met George. He seems nice and I don't like to see people unhappy. HE was the one who told me the story. I didn't ask."

"Of _course_ he volunteered the story. How else could you be expected to take a dislike against me, if he didn't let you know! If you'll excuse me." Darcy got up. "Charles, I need some air. No, don't get up. I'll walk to the house. Cancel my order if," glancing at Lizzy, "if doesn't make anyone _unhappy._"

Lizzy stared in surprise. "Hey, Lizzy, what are you saying to these guys that makes them leave so soon! He and George were sure worked up!" John said across the table.

"I-I don't know! I guess they're very sensitive fellows," she joked. But she didn't find it funny at all. She felt a little guilty and sad, and she didn't know why.

The next day the Bennets began to prepare for the arrival of William Collins, later that evening. He would have a room at Fanny and Robert's home, but there was no bed set up and the room was dusty from lack of use. Lizzy and Jane drove over to help out. They arrived early so that they could leave early – Charlotte was coming home!

Hours later, in Mama Lucas' Bakery, sat the three friends, sipping their coffees and nibbling their pastries. By silent mutual agreement, they seemed to agree to be civilized in both their speech and the face-stuffing, knowing full well that in about ten minutes they'd all be howling with laughter over some anecdote and on their third cinnamon roll.

"And _then_ I tripped and fell and my books flew out of my hands. I skinned my knee and felt like I was in Kindergarten again! It was mortifying! But that is," Charlotte paused and a blush spread across her face, "when I met _him_!"

"WHO?" Lizzy and Jane shrieked in union, leaning closer to Charlotte. The other patrons turned and smiled indulgently. The locals had known these girls all their lives and it pleased them to see such a friendship, and any visitors were astonished to such a genuine affection between three grown women.

Charlotte laughed, "I think _the one_! It's crazy, but I mean, we just _clicked_, you know! He came over and asked me for directions. Well, I got so ticked off, because, I was _limping_ and my books were scattered, and he was completely oblivious. And I might've said a few unkind things to him, but then he _looked_ at me. Just like it finally dawned on him. And he smiled and apologized and helped me to sit down on a bench and picked up my books. And then he offered to stay with me until I felt like walking. We ended up sitting there, talking for _hours_!" She finished with a sigh.

"This is sooo exciting! First John and now you, Charlotte! Love is in the air! When do we meet him?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, very soon! He was actually planning on visiting..." she paused again, "YOU! Well, I don't mean you-you. I mean, your family. Longbourne Books and Antiques. He's your cousin, William Collins! I didn't know until he told me his plans this morning. "

Lizzy and Jane were a bit stunned, but nevertheless, happy for Charlotte. They were sure he was all things handsome and charming and were really eager to meet him now!

"Uh, Lizzy, Jane, I don't want to make you nervous, but there is a man that keeps looking this way. He passed by the window several times looking at one of you, and then he came in, ordered a bran muffin, which are embarrassingly dry this morning, I'll have to speak to Ma about her quality, and he keeps glancing at our table."

"A bran muffin? Sounds like William Darcy," Lizzy joked before turning around. She gasped when she saw that it actually _was _Darcy looking there way. He nodded a greeting when Lizzy turned his way.

"Who is this? He's a cutie! Lizzy, he's looking at _YOU! _I think he _likes _you! Oooh! He does, he does! Look at him, Jane!" Charlotte whispered.

Jane looked down and smiled, while Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt it. I managed to somehow offend him, he thinks I'm boring, and probably an airhead."

"Lizzy 'helped' him when he collapsed at the park and then thought he was going to faint again at the Business Owners dinner. You know how that must have turned out," Jane explained. "And he doesn't think you're an airhead, Liaazy. Just a babbling idiot."

"Oh, yeah, Janie? Well, what about the time you got the bowling ball stuck on your finger and the cute manager at Bowl City asked if you had been taking some, wink wink, special medication?"

The three girls started laughing, teasing each other and bringing up embarrassing stories. Darcy and his bran muffin were soon forgotten.

Darcy had wanted to try this bakery for some time now. It smelled heavenly everytime he passed by. He reached the door and was about to go in when he spied _Lizzy_ inside laughing with her sister and another young woman. He hesitated and turned back to leave. _Why do I need to leave? I didn't do anything wrong. She's the one who jumped to Wickham's defense. Well, maybe I did jump the gun too. She doesn't know the whole story. Exactly, so why take HIS side? _And so it went he walked back and forth many times before deciding to enter.

As he entered the bakery, his nerves began to get the better of him. He wished he'd come back a different day. He looked at the baked goods without seeing and simply pointed, ordered a coffee, and paid. He sat down and began to eat his whatever-it-was, trying to be very disinterested in the loud group in the corner.

_Is no one else annoyed by their lack of decorum? Oh. They are looking over here. Act natural. Eat your whatever and seemed so bored_. _Now they are laughing again. _Darcy looked down. _No more pastry. Was it good? I'll just have to come back another day. Everyone seems to enjoy their laughter. Yes, it does sound...quite lovely._

Darcy was leaving when the third girl, dark haired, got up. "The bran muffins are very dry and not too good today. I could tell you didn't enjoy it either. I'd like you to take a box of pastries, my compliments. Hold on."

_Bran muffin? Blech! Good thing I was too distracted to notice what it was. But, wait, she could tell I didn't like it? Bran muffins, angry expression, and laughter irritates me. What's going on with me? _


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your generous words! They really do mean a lot to me! It's such a thrill to get a review, to become a favorite, or to be followed – in the NON-stalking, creepy way! ;)**

**My apologies for the typos and misspellings yesterday. I was exhausted yesterday and kept nodding off while I was checking my work. I will try to get back and fix those!**

**I had this story set in my mind, but as so happens in life, it did not play out the way I intended. For better or worse, my story has gone on in a different direction. So, please forgive any inconsistencies in the time line, or if you are confused as to something I write, please let me know. Sometimes I think so fast and jump to conclusions without any kind of set up or explanation. That, btw, drives my hubby crazy, when we are having a convo and I am assuming he can read my mind!**

**Chapter 5**

Lizzy and Jane checked their watches. They had promised Fanny they'd be back by 5:00 to help with the 'welcome' dinner for their cousin, and it was almost 4:30. They got up to leave at the same time as Darcy. He looked distracted and just plain uncomfortable.

Jane felt a little guilty at their inattention. "William, we apologize for not inviting you over when you arrived. It's just that we hadn't seen our good friend, Charlotte, in some time. We were traveling for a month or so and then she was away in Rosings taking some classes."

Lizzy, still a little ticked at him for his offensive attitude, couldn't resist a little torture: "So, um, how was your _bran muffin_?" Literally biting her lip to control her urge to laugh, her eyes lit up with silent laughter.

_You're laughing at me, Lizzy. That's fine, as long as you are smiling at me too. And those eyes are very dangerous._

Darcy couldn't believe these thoughts he was having – he was _no_ romantic. In fact, he was a very dry, very serious, very matter-of-fact person. He _prided_ himself on his control over his emotions. _But this girl - no, show some respect, man! This __woman__ absolutely__ fascinates me!_

His face softened at her laughter. Jane noticed and widened her eyes a bit. Charlotte was approaching the group with the box of pastries and saw it too. The two exchanged looks and smiled.

"I don't even remember eating the bran muffin. I was deep in thought at the time and didn't realize what I order. If I was in my right mind, I might've ordered a blueberry muffin. I have a weakness for those!" Darcy smiled.

"Oh, I am glad that I added a few blueberry muffins then! My mother only makes them with fresh blueberries, never frozen! And don't worry, no bran! I included some cinnamon rolls, as well as some typical Mexican breads. Those are local favorites." Charlotte smiled. Darcy thanked her warmly.

"Oh, the _pan dulce_ is good, and I normally can't resist her blueberry muffins, but I have to say that Mrs. Lucas' specialty is the cinnamon rolls– she only offers them twice a week. Not sure what she puts in them that make them so different, but they are heavenly!" Lizzy said with her (lovely) eyes closed.

"Maybe the secret ingredient is people." Darcy said without thinking. Jane and Charlotte's eye brows shot up and looked a bit uncomfortable. Darcy turned red and began to apologize but was cut off when Lizzy doubled over in laughter! _She's laughing at me AGAIN. When will I learn to shut it?_

But Lizzy wasn't laughing at _him. _"I-I-BAHAHAHA! I have ALWAYS wanted to say that, but never had the nerve!" And she burst into another fit of laughter.

"YOU? Not have the nerve? Nerve is ALL you've got!" Which caused Lizzy to laugh even harder, and then Darcy began laughing. Lizzy stopped for a millisecond in surprise at his laughter! _Yowza, he looks goood when he's happy!_

Jane and Charlotte looked at them like they had lost her ever-lovin' minds, but their laughter was so contagious that the ladies started smiling, then snickering, and very soon, all four were doubled over in laughter.

When all of them had calmed down, none really sure why it was so funny, Lizzy started again to explain that she had seen this episode of the Twilight Zone, "and there was this woman that had a restaurant and the food was so delicious and everyone wondered what was in it and the end you see that she was serving up people. Ok, well, it was just on the other night and I remembered that I had seen that when I was little, and I had wanted to say that to someone!" And she started chuckling again. "Thank you, William, for doing it for me! You're not so bad when you act goofy!"

"Yes, I watched that too, waiting for a call from my sister," Darcy confessed. Then he grinned mischievously. "I guess if offending the excellent baking skills of the mother of a dear friend is what it takes to get a semi-compliment from you, then that's what I will continue to do!"

"How can you say this stuff with a straight face?" Lizzy asked.

"Oh! I thought I was smiling. Maybe that's why I don't have too many friends." Darcy hung his head in mock sadness. Then he looked up with an exaggerated smile. "Howz zis?" He asked, his smile too wide to be able to speak properly.

"Hmm, now you're inching up on 'the Joker.'" Lizzy laughed. "Well, guys, this has been fun, and enlightening, but Jane and I gotta go. Mama would kill us if we are late for," she waggled her eyebrows at Charlotte, "dinner!"

And with that they said their good-byes.

Dinner was to be a delicious, but simple affair and the Bennet girls quickly had everything ready for Collins' visit. At precisely 6:00, there was a knock on the door. Robert opened the door and welcomed in his distant cousin. "Let me introduce my family to you. Mary, could you please call Lizzy and Jane?"

As he introduced those present, Jane and Lizzy walked through the kitchen door. Jane stopped short, staring at the, to be quite honest, odd-looking gentleman. Lizzy came up so quickly that she bumped into Jane and began to tease her sister when she too saw their cousin.

Lizzy could only gawk. For before her stood, not just a man in his late-thirties wearing black wide-leg pants with white pin stripes (just a touch too short), a powder blue button up shirt, black dress shoes with white socks and a black _beret;_ but he was _also_ the horrible man with the fake British accent that was so rude to Lizzy, Jane, and the flight attendant on their trip home from Europe!

"I see by your awed looks that you are impressed with my fashion forward style!" Collins smiled primly. "Do not worry, my dear cousins. I do not look down on your," sniff,"typically sloven _American _attire. I do not expect you to understand nor appreciate haute couture. I have had the rare fortune to travel extensively throughout France, and havING zee per-fect fee-see-cal proportions zat zose great fashiON artiZANZ so dee-zy-YER, I wuz beseeched by many fashiON housez to wear zer lines. My hope eez to spread good taste and eleGANCE, as I am sure zat I weel when I walk about zees town."

The Bennet family eyed him uncertainly after this unasked for discourse. Mary, Kitty, and Lydia simultaneously had an unusual coughing attack, that strangely began with what sounded like a snort of laughter!

Lizzy and Jane glanced at each other. Jane shook her head at Lizzy's questioning expression. Jane, being so sweet, did not want to dredge up an incident that he clearly forgot, or was pretending to forget, nor did she want Lizzy to put him in his place. She couldn't help but smile, though, at his sudden _French_ accent. "Oui!" she whispered to Lizzy. "I do not zink he evEN reaLIZE what 'ee eez doING!"

Lizzy waggled her eyebrows and whispered back, "I wonDER, who eez zee man Charlotte luffs? Zee Englesh or zee French? We must talk about zees layTER, mon cher!" And with a wink and a grin, the two linked arms and went in to dinner.

Dinner was very entertaining for the Bennet family and Collins felt the honor of answering the questions of his younger, uneducated cousins. They seemed to have many questions about France and then they switched to England, back to France, and then to England again. This happily, at least for the girls, caused him to switch unconsciously between a faux French and a fake English accent.

"One day I will travel to other locale, Germany, Italy, Spain. And then I will ABSORB those cultures, as I have absorbed France and England. I will go and _live_ and _be_ and I will have their blood coursing through my veins, er, uh, I mean, I won't be getting a blood transfusion or anything, I just mean, when I go to a strange world, I _feel_ the people, er, uh, I mean, the _culture_ of the people. I am not an immoral person that goes around _feeling people_. I become _ONE _with their land, their dirt. Their problems and struggles become _my _problems and struggles!" He paused to gesture with his hands and inhaled deeply through his nose. "And I-"

"So, you mean, you helped out those whose lives were devastated by the flooding, not just in France, but more recently in England and Scotland? You took time out from your busy haute couture schedule to give some sort of semblance of order to those who lost their homes, their belongings, maybe their pets, not to mention loved ones?" Mary interrupted hotly. "Is _that_ what you mean, when you say that their problems became _your_ problems?"

Collins looked flustered for a moment. Then he smiled condescendingly at Mary. "Of course, I cannot hope to fix the world. I did however, give a _sizable_ donation to the Red Cross, and I always toss in money when I see them out there with their buckets!"

The girls choked. Jane murmured to Mary that it "isn't worth it, sweetie. Be happy there are those, like us, that do care and give." Mary fumed, and Kitty and Lydia rolled their eyes and mocked Collins behind his back. Surprisingly, at least to Robert, Lizzy was very quiet. But this was only because she was contemplating her dear friend, Charlotte and her future happiness.


	7. Chapter 6

**I would just like to note that I have reread my previous chapters and notice a few mistakes that escaped my notice before – mostly typos, but they are annoying - two instead of too, extra punctuation, you get the idea!  
Also, it seems my page breaks have disappeared! So it reads a bit jumpy from setting to setting. I apologize for this and will try to remedy those, but I'd like to finish a couple more chapters and then go back. **

**Thanks so much to my reviewers, especially tinydisk, Lbug, avanell, and machi3663 for your follow up reviews! That means a lot that you keep coming back!**

**This chapter is short and sweet, and answers a question Lbug raised...**

**Chapter 6**

A few days passed in the company of such a prolific speaker as Collins, or Guillaume, as he preferred to be called, at least while wearing his beret! The Bennets spent much of the time teaching him, prematurely in their opinion, about the bookshop and why they were successful.

"It's quality, not quantity," explained Robert proudly. "We have built a strong reputation in the world of antique and rare books. My Lizzy travels extensively to find books, sometimes we even restore them, using the same methods to rebind, whether by hand or similar thread types. We've also ordered special dyes and inks that would be authentic to the book to make small repairs. Always disclosing the repairs or any restoration gains the clients' trust. Now as far as the other side of the store, the antiques, you'd need to speak to Fanny...and I'm not sure she's too keen to speak to you just yet."

"Oh, yes, a woman's sensibilities, I perfectly understand. And you may feel as though it would be improper for me to be in such close proximity to your wife. I understand and concur, sir! Although, I feel I need to let you know that I am in a relationship with a beautiful young woman. I am letting you know because I can sense that you are interested in perhaps a match between myself and one of your daughters. You seem to mention Elizabeth quite often. And although I am sure she is _quite_ a lovely girl, I find her personality to be a bit, hmm, _abrasive._ Now if I weren't already _involved_, I dare say, I do find your Jane to be quite enchanting! And she seems to speak French! But as I have mentioned, I am _quite_ involved with a _lovely_ creature. My Charlotte. Such a dear girl. And she will please my employer, Mrs. de Bourgh very much! I take her advice in many things and it was she who suggested I connect with my father's family, and also she who suggested I begin to look for a wife, she reminded me that I am growing older and need to start a family!"

Robert could only gape at this self-absorbed, and currently, English man. "Ahem, yes, thank you for your concern over my wife's reputation. And for the knowledge that you are currently in a committed relationship. It relieves me greatly."

Guillaume beamed. He spent a great deal of that day extolling his love's virtues. Her hair was brown, but not too brown, straight, but not too straight, beautiful, but not, well, can one really be too beautiful? Charlotte was everything he looked for in a potential wife – poise, intelligence, kindness, good humor, and beauty. "And last, but not least, Charlotte has an excellent source for the most scrumptious cinnamon rolls!" Guillaume surprised everyone with this sweet joke. It was obvious he had already fallen in love!

"So, Char, tell me about your plans with Guillaume," Lizzy started, as they met at the local Starbucks a few mornings later.

Charlotte blushed and looked down. "Oh, I know, Lizzy. You think he is a pompous, silly man. Well, maybe you're right. But when it's just us, just the two of us, he is so different! He is kind and considerate and he really does make me laugh. And you know, he thinks I am _beautiful_! Not average, not plain, not even pretty, but _beautiful_!"

"Oh, Charlotte! You ARE beautiful! Jane and I have always agreed that you have some of the most beautiful and exotic features we've ever seen! And if you had decided to go into modeling, like that talent scout said, you'd be in hot demand. Please don't say that you are considering marriage because he says you are beautiful!"

"No, no, that's not it. But it is nice to hear from a MAN, not your best friends, who love you no matter what!" Charlotte smiled sadly. "You know, I've always wanted a big family, but I see no prospects in the near future. I am not in the swingin' singles circles to meet someone. Besides, the men around here don't seem to want to get married, or if they do, they don't want children or just one or two. Bill wants the same things I do – a big family and a home. He's also got a secure job and it will enable me to work at home with the kids. I can still manage my mom's bakery from home, and their Grandma will love to see them so often."

"Wait, you sound like this is a done deal. Are you _engaged_ already?"

"Yes," Charlotte whispered. "I know Bill loves me. He's so romantic! And when he's not nervous or trying to impress people, he's sweet and charming! He is handsome too, although his taste in clothes leaves something to be desired. I care about him very much and I really think I can be happy with him."

"Well, Char, as long as you are happy, then I support you. Just be sure and don't rush into something you may regret later." _She's an adult, and one of the most intelligent persons I know. And he did seem to be in love with her. That's all I need – to know he'll treat her right. _"He'll treat you well?" Lizzy asked.

"He treats me like a queen!" Charlotte beamed.

"Alright, then. Congratulations, my dear. Between your sharp personality and his 'sharp' dressing, you will be the most interesting couple ever!" Lizzy hugged her friend.

While Charlotte was happy, she doubted this very much, for she could see that in the not-too-distant future, a certain tall, dark, and handsome gentleman was going to make his move on a very vivacious, beautiful, and enchanting young lady! And _they_ would be the most interesting couple to see!


	8. Chapter 7

**Many thanks for your continued positive words! I am really happy that you are enjoying the story! **

**And yes, Charlotte is happy in my world, never desperate! Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, which is fortunate in Collins' case! ;)**

**Thanks again to my repeat reviewers Lbug, machi3663, and tinydisk! You guys are making writing this a lot more fun!  
**

**Chapter 7**

Some days passed after the conversation between Charlotte and Lizzy. Lizzy talked to her parents about Charlotte's decision. Fanny nodded in agreement, "Very sensible of her, Lizzy. She's making the best of her situation. It would do you well to follow her example. Strike while the iron is hot! Call John!"

"Fanny, she's perfectly fine how she is. There is nothing wrong with the freedom of being single! In either case, I'd like for her to be happy. But marriage can be tricky! When you choose a husband, Lizzy, make sure you can love and respect him and make sure his _position_ in life will not cause any resentment down the road." Robert could see Lizzy was getting uncomfortable, so he changed the subject. "Well, I'll tell you one thing, ladies, I am certainly glad we can simply call him 'Bill' now, aren't you?" They all laughed.

Lizzy's understanding of Charlotte's feelings did not make it any easier to be in the same room as Bill. She used this time to lose some of the extra pounds she gained eating her way through Italy and France, in particular. _Ah, but it was worth it. Perhaps I should ease up on my trips to Mama Lucas' Bakery!_

Exercise had never been her favorite thing, and she couldn't stand to be inside at a gym. She compromised by taking long walks and hikes in and around Meryton. On one of these hikes, she spied Darcy resting on the same trail she was on.

"Hi, William! How are you? You go on this trail often?" she asked, surprised to see him.

"I take many of these trails. The landscape reminds me somewhat of home." Darcy replied, suddenly self-conscious of how he must look. Lizzy, as usual, looked stunning, even though she wore little make up.

"Oh. What does home look like?" And Darcy began to tell her of his home, Pemberley and the forest-like parks surrounding it. They conversed a little, Lizzy asking questions, and Darcy enthusiastically answering. Soon, the subject was thoroughly covered and there was an awkward silence.

"This is one of my favorite trails. I've been stressed lately and decided to get back to nature." Lizzy explained her presence.

"Your employer is very lenient to let you take off like this in the middle of the day. Or do you work?" Darcy asked as he stood up.

Lizzy smiled, "Yes, I do, and yes, they are very lenient. My family owns Longbourn Books and Antiques, downtown." And she began walking up the trail. "It's been there for several generations. It seems an odd shop to have here, but we get a lot of people looking for unusual mementos. What's really popular are books that are read together, out loud, during family reunions. We have families of three, sometimes four, generations that meet here every summer. It's really lovely to see. Black Beauty, Peter Pan, Treasure Island are all popular titles."

Darcy was intensely watching her while she was speaking. "So you care a lot about family?"

"Yes, although both sets of my grandparents have passed away. But my sisters and I are all close and we enjoy spending time together with our parents. What about you? Well, I know you are close to your sister, but what about the rest of your family?"

"Oh, not much to say. My sister, Georgiana, is my legal charge. Our relationship is tricky – not like the friendship and affection you have with your sisters, unfortunately. I am not just her protective older brother, but I fill in as parent. Our parents passed away – my mother when Gi, uh, Georgiana, was about twelve and our father a year or so later. I am very close to my aunt and uncle and cousin. Actually, my cousin will be here to visit in a few weeks."

"Oh, I am sorry about your parents. I cannot imagine the responsibility you must be under. But you are to be admired for taking it on!" She paused for a moment, then continued with a small smile. "I'd love to meet your cousin when he comes. Is he from England also?" As Darcy nodded in the affirmative, Lizzy began to chuckle. "My youngest sisters will be ecstatic to hear his British accent too! They were giggling like fools when they heard yours!"

Darcy forced a smile. "It's not _British_. It's English. People seem to get the two mixed up," he said stiffly.

Lizzy burst into laughter and then stopped when she realized he was serious. "Oh, you're serious! I understand Great Britain is made up of various countries, and each region even has its own distinctive qualities, but don't take it so seriously! You do realize that it's a generic term for the rest of the world?"

"No, just Americans. Americans put a high value on their own opinion and rarely take the time to understand the world they live in." Darcy said coldly.

"Oh really," Lizzy's eyes glittered in anger. "So, you mean to tell me that YOU, Mr. Darcy, have never _ever_ generalized a group of people? And before you answer, let me remind you – you JUST did. I guess I could easily assume, by your rude behavior, which I've been trying to laugh off since I met you, that all people from _England_ are jerks."

And the two began a very heated debate discussing stereotypes and prejudices. Darcy was surprised at himself. Truth be told, he understood exactly why people, and not just North Americans, used that term. In fact, he was just as guilty in drawing unfair or incorrect conclusions He wasn't quite sure why he'd made such an issue, and then why he dug his heels in. _Maybe to see what she'd do? To get a reaction besides a smile? _

"And now, you're not evening _listening_ to me are you? Well, I tell you what I'm gonna do. I am going to be the _typical American woman_ that everyone makes jokes about and storm off. When I get home, I plan on eating a box of chocolates and then I'll weigh myself. After that I'll cry about how fat and ugly I am. Then I'll go cut and dye my hair and complain about my mother. And you? You can just go home, get a beer out of the fridge, scratch your butt and act all confused about why I'm upset."

"I don't even _like_ beer!" he said, confused. Maybe he should've been paying attention. His response served only to further irritate her.

She walked off angrily. Darcy stood there, not sure whether to laugh or run after her. So he continued to stand there. And then scratched his butt. _Well, she was right about that part too, _he thought._ It's true, no matter what I say, she manages to laugh it off. She assumes the best in others. Was it that I wanted to see her angry? Her eyes light up when she's angry. No, that's not it, although it was a lovely consequence. No, I think I wanted to see how she'd react. She's definitely not trying to impress me by agreeing to everything I say. I think, Ms. Bennet, that Charles was right. I do believe I have met my match in you. You own my heart, now I want to own yours._

Some days later, Jane received a phone call from Charles. "Jane! My sister Caroline just messaged me that she is arriving tonight! I've told her all about...you...a-and Meryton too! I'd like you to meet her. How about lunch tomorrow?"

"That's sounds great, Charles! Where?" Jane said happily.

"Oh, here at Netherfield. I have hired a chef and I thought I could kill two birds with one stone – have my two favorite ladies meet, and decide on a menu for the Inn. I thought Netherfield Inn sounds better than Netherfield Bed and Breakfast. What do you think?

Jane enthusiastically agreed with Charles – she always agreed with Charles, and he always agreed with her! _Favorite lady? What could that mean? Does he care about me as much as I care about him? _Jane was embarrassed for her thoughts.

The next morning Fanny agreed to drop Jane off at Netherfield. "I won't leave you the car. This way Charles will be forced to bring you home, and you'll get a bit more time with him!" She smiled slyly. "Very soon, you may be announcing your engagement! Oh, Jane! He wants you to meet his _family_! He must be serious!"

"Mama!" Jane protested, but she smiled all the same. "Do you think so?" And Fanny beamed.

That same morning, Charles and Darcy were speeding to the international airport to get Caroline.

"Thanks so much for taking me to get Caroline. I can't believe my battery ran down. I guess I left the lights on all night."

"No problem. But we will have to remember to get some jumper cables. We'll have to ask around for an auto supply store. I don't have any," Darcy reminded him as he followed the signs for 'International Arrivals.' He continued, "I can wait in the pick up lane. I'll just circle if I have too. If her flight landed on time, she'll be out soon. Hopefully it wasn't late."

As it happened, Caroline's flight landed on time and she made it through Customs fairly quickly. She was annoyed that Charles didn't meet her inside. And she was annoyed that she had to wait. On top of everything else, her dress was very skimpy and it seems a cool front had come through. She was expecting warmer weather. Her irritation turned to glee when she saw who _else_ had come with Charles. _Oh, Darcy! He couldn't WAIT to see ME! I am so glad that I wore this dress now! It shows off my _assets _quite nicely! Now to swoop in and make him mine! I'll be so charming, delicate, alluring. We'll be setting a date in no time. _She widened her smile when the car stopped.

Darcy grimaced when he saw Caroline's clothes. How she managed to look trashy no matter the occasion always confounded him. They made her look..odd. The clothes seemed to make the wrong parts bigger and she always showed too much of the wrong kind of skin._ What's wrong with her lips? They look like someone sucker-punched her. I don't get women! No. I get one. Or I will._ Darcy smiled to himself.

Caroline's heart skipped a beat when she mistakenly believed that smile was for her. She waited for Darcy to open the car door for her, but he didn't even get out to greet her. "_Well, I am sure he just feels rushed. Charles will open it for me," _she consoled herself.

Charles came around and reached for the handle of the front door. Caroline stepped forward to sit next to Darcy.

"Oh, don't worry, Caroline. I'm perfectly comfortable sitting in the front. You'll have more space in the back," Charles told her. "I can't wait for you to meet Jane! You'll love her. She's just so sweet." And here Charles stopped talking to think about his Jane.

"Oh, let me move my jacket for you." Darcy jumped out of the car. "I'll put it in the back."

"Oh, it's ok, Darcy," Caroline tried to say coyly, "You know it's a little cool. And that big ole jacket sure does look warm." She lowered her eyes and made, what she believed was a sexy pout, but actually resembled a duck face.

"Oh, let me get you this coat that was left in the car when I rented it. It's nice and heavy," Darcy grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Oh, that's quite a...color. Orange? No, I thought your jacket would do so well. It's soft and-" Caroline was interrupted.

"Oh, well, that was a gift from my sister, Georgiana. And it's cashmere. I'd hate to get anything on it. It's very special and I'm not sure how good the dry cleaning is around here."

"Oh yes, of course!" Caroline gave a weak laugh. "Yes, if it's special, I completely understand!"

Driving the hour back to Meryton, Charles spoke of his beloved, Jane. He mentioned the book store, her beautiful blonde hair, how kind she was to help during the first few weeks after his arrival. Caroline began to get alarmed as Charles talked and looked at Darcy to see his reaction. He was serious, and she noticed he wasn't praising Jane at all. She needed to get to the bottom of this. First though, she needed to prepare to meet Jane at lunch.

Jane arrived for lunch exactly on time. She met Caroline with much enthusiasm and complimented her sincerely throughout the meal. Caroline, in turn, was reserved and complimented Jane with little sincerity.

"Jane, which do you think I should put on the menu, the fried fish or the broiled. I'm rather partial to the fried," Charles questioned. "And what about these side dishes, do you like the garlic potatoes or the rosemary. I have to say, I like both! Which do you think would be popular here at the Inn? "

"Oh, I did enjoy the fried fish. It's crispy on the outside, but very moist on the inside. I think I prefer the rosemary potatoes, but the garlic are delicious too!" Jane timidly answered.

"Charles!" Caroline protested with a short laugh. "I don't think it is _appropriate_ to ask her. I am, after all, going to be managing the _Bed and Breakfast._ I believe the broiled is preferable, and perhaps, neither of the potatoes. I will instruct the chef to prepare something else!"

Jane turned red and began to apologize, "Oh, I am sorry, I shouldn't have given my opinion."

Charles looked at Caroline angrily. "No, Jane, you did nothing wrong. I am surprised at you, Caroline. You owe Jane an apology! That was quite rude!"

Caroline smiled sweetly and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I simply didn't want _Jane_ to be put in such an awkward position. She probably doesn't know much about what's all the rage now in New York and LA! Jane, I am _so _sorry that I offended you." And she turned and smirked at Darcy, who pretended he didn't see.

After the desserts were served and suggestions were received by the chef, Caroline suggested that the men go amuse themselves, while she and Jane walked the property. "Jane can tell me the history of this lovely spot and we can get to know each other better!'

Charles looked at Jane uncertainly. She smiled and nodded. She would be fine. Darcy mentioned that he wanted to purchase a gift in town for Georgiana, and Charles asked if he could tag along. Soon the two were in his car heading towards downtown in silence.

Darcy stopped in the strip center. _Longbourn Books & Antiques_ stood in the center. Other shops selling bath soaps, handmade quilts, silver jewelry and art were on either side. There were no trashy souvenir shops here, but the target market was not local. Signs in the windows let shoppers know that international shipping was available and that many languages were spoken.

The two headed to the jewelry shop. Darcy heard Charles ask the woman behind the counter if there was anything special "Ms. Jane Bennet had picked out. Or seemed to like?" The shopkeeper smiled kindly and showed Charles several items that Jane had admired.

Darcy found some amber pieces that Georgiana would love. His ears perked up when the shopkeeper mentioned Lizzy's name. "Both Jane and Lizzy love turquoise. But Jane likes this bright robin's egg blue, while Lizzy prefers the deeper blue-green. Lizzy told me she was saving up for one of these pieces. She wouldn't tell me which, she said she wanted me to sell it and not wait for her." The shopkeeper laughed. "I think it is this one. I always see her search for it, although she pretends not to!"

The shopkeeper held up a stunning intricate silver necklace with a beautiful deep blue-green stone that had swirls of brown. "See the brown? That's the 'mother rock' that the turquoise was cut from. Lizzy loves the ones that with the brown veins or marks."

"Charles, I think I'll hop over to the book shop and see if I can find a book for Georgiana. I'll be back in a minute." Darcy made his purchases and left.

Next door, Darcy entered hesitantly. What would be her reaction if she found him here? But he didn't need to worry. Lizzy was not working that afternoon. He wandered around the store and came to a section of children's books. There were first editions or signed copies of many classics. Darcy looked without hope that there might be an early edition of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, _Georgiana's favorite book. Their mother used to read it to her every night.

"May I help you? Oh! Hello, Mr. Darcy! Welcome to our shop. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" Robert greeted him.

"Please, call me William, sir. I was hoping against hope that you would have an early edition of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland."

"I do believe we have a first edition, but, unfortunately not in English. We only have a first French edition."

"May I see it?"

"Yes, let me get the key. We keep it locked up to keep curious and careless hands from damaging it. I am proud to say that the condition is excellent, we've not had to make any repairs, other than to reattach the title page. And we were fortunate that it was a very simple repair. We were able to reuse the original thread! Here you go. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is. My sister will love it! My mother read the story to her when she was younger, and now she is living in France. I believe it is a fitting representation of her life, past and present. Where did you find it?"

"Oh, it was not me, but my Lizzy. She was in the French countryside two, no, three summers ago and came across an old cottage that was being renovated. She spied a box of odds and ends and what she thought were books. She found this edition and asked if she could have it. The workers didn't care. That night she researched what it was and realized what a treasure she had found. She returned the next day and asked to speak to the owners. When she explained what she found, they told her the previous owner had passed away and they weren't interested in old used books and to take what she liked."

Darcy examined the book closely. It was in excellent condition. "How much?" he finally asked, preparing for several thousand dollars.

Robert hesitated. "Let me call Lizzy. Help yourself to some coffee while I call," he said as he reached for the phone. "Lizzy, there is a gentleman here who is interested in your Alice in Wonderland book," pause, "He'd like it for his sister. It's her favorite and she reads French," pause, "Her mother read it to her," pause, "He does seem nice. Yes, I believe he is telling the truth," pause, "You sure? Ok, then." Turning to Darcy he replied, "Two hundred."

"Two hundred what?" Darcy asked confused, sipping his coffee. It was delicious. The air was getting a little cool outside and this was just the thing he needed.

"Dollars. She'd like two hundred dollars."

"Is this not a first French edition?"

"It is. We have documents of authentication."

"But these editions _start_ at $1000 for poor quality. This is in excellent condition. This should be several thousand dollars. I don't understand."

"Perhaps I can explain and convince you to accept. Lizzy loves books, and she prefers that a book go to someone that will love and appreciate it, rather than someone who buys it for their 'collection'. She's only asking for the reimbursement of the documents of authentication and for her time involved in the repair and research."

Darcy frowned, then seemingly talking to himself he said,"I don't think that is right. But she won't accept anything from _me._ She may even refuse to sell the book at all to me."

Robert coughed, "I don't pretend to know your friendship or lack thereof with my Lizzy. But if you _are_ a friend, she'll refuse to take any money, and if you are _not_ friends, then you must have made her angry, because she is fairly easy-going. And if _that_ is the case, then, no, she wouldn't sell the book to you."

Darcy smiled. "I'll take the book for two hundred. The less said the better. Thank you sir, for your good advice."

Robert handed Darcy the bag. Darcy was so eager to get out of the shop, he bumped a table on his way out. Several books tumbled off. Darcy bent down to pick them up.

"Don't worry about those books. I'll pick them up. That table is in a bad spot anyway." Robert assured him, so Darcy rose and left quickly.

_Oh, that one is the one I'll have to watch out for. Whatever he said to her that day on the trail got her so upset, but it wouldn't have bothered her if she didn't feel something for him. And if the expression on his face tells me anything, he's feeling something for her too. There's a fine line between love and hate. _Robert smiled to himself.

As he leaned down, he spotted something under the fallen books. Money! With a note, '_Thanks for the coffee.' _It was $4500! Robert went to his computer and looked up two things: the value of a first edition book in French, and a Mr. William Darcy. He was quite pleased with what he found, on both counts.


	9. Chapter 8

**Many thanks again, for the kind reviews! Especially you repeat complimenters: LBug, justlovefanfiction2901, tinydisk and miriamktr! Here are virtual cinnamon buns and Nutella cookies for you!  
I am sorry this took so long to get out. My kiddos and I had follow up dental appointments today (yes, while on vacation!) and it was stressful, to say that least. So, then I immediately had to go buy them toys. **

**Chapter 8**

Fanny called Lizzy's cell phone a few minutes after Robert called. "Lizzy, it seems that my plan backfired a bit. Jane is about ready to come home, but Charles left for some reason. His sister cannot bring her either, since his car won't start or something. Sweetie, you are still out, right? Can you pick her up and drop her off at home?"

"Mama, I am going in the opposite direction. I was going to spend a few days at Charlotte's new apartment in Rosings."

"Please, dear. I just painted my toes and I don't want to smear them. I'll treat you and Charlotte to a pizza or something. By the way, this is a gorgeous color I found at Sally's Beauty Supply! They just got in a new line. It wouldn't hurt you to take care of yourself a bit. Go get some, my treat. You have my credit card?"

"Fine." Lizzy said through gritted teeth. "I'll take Jane home. I'll just call Charlotte and tell her to expect me later and to order a pizza with extra toppings...and to NOT use a coupon!" Fanny just laughed. It seems Lizzy's revenge was not as painful as she'd hoped.

_Ugh! Mama! You always get your dig in. But you know... I guess I could use a little pick me up. I think I will stop in a get a few shades. I can polish my nails at Charlotte's while we have our Downton Abbey marathon._

Lizzy pulled in to Sally's. She stuffed her duffel bag under the seat, since the top was still down, and went in. She selected a few happy cheerful colors and then a few hideous colors - ones she would never seriously wear, but it would be fun to play around with – at the very least freak her mom out!

As Lizzy walked out, she noticed the wind was getting even cooler. She decided not to waste anymore time and would hot-foot it out to Netherfield. Maybe Jane would want to come to Charlotte's too. She had enough clothes to share.

Lizzy was about two miles from Netherfield when it began to rain. _This rain is freezing! I need to hurry up._ Just then, there was a POP and Lizzy groaned as she realized she had a flat tire. _Great! Just great! It'll be forever before I get this fixed._

Lizzy knew how to change a tire, but the rain was coming down harder now and she wouldn't be able to fix like this. She was too wet and cold and the sky was getting darker. She began to put the top on, planning on waiting out the storm inside. As she worked, she was getting wetter and wetter, and her teeth were chattering so hard, she was afraid they would break.

Just then a dark car passed. The only one that had passed. It stopped and backed up slowly. Lizzy was nervous and grabbed the pepper spray from her key chain and her cell phone. She backed up against her car and put her finger on the button of the spray and entered 9-1-1 and placed her finger next to the 'Send' button. The car stopped and the window rolled down.

"Do you need some help?" A familiar _English_ accent asked.

Lizzy peered in, relief flooding her. "Oh! It's you two! Whew! No, I am, well, I was going to wait out the storm-"

"No sense in us talking with you getting rained on! Get in!" Darcy interrupted.

"I am kind of muddy, and your car..."

"It's a rental and anyway, you're freezing and this is NOT a safe place to be stranded." Darcy said firmly.

"I need to put the top at least!"

Darcy pulled to the side of the rode and Charles hopped out and began helping her. The two finished quickly. Without asking, Darcy, spying the duffel bag and purse, grabbed those and her shopping bags, and put them in the back seat. He then spread the hideous orange coat across the front passenger seat and told Lizzy to sit there. Charles climbed into the back seat.

"You'll be closer to the heater up front," he explained quickly. Lizzy got in happy to be near the heater. Darcy leaned close to her. "Listen, I want to apologize about the other day on the trail. The truth is, I don't really believe all that. I think I just said it to bother you. I don't know why I reacted like a... _jerk,_ was it? " He said with a small smile.

Lizzy looked out the window. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. _You said that to bother me? Is this some weird joke? That doesn't even make sense. You don't believe everything you said? It sure felt like it. I sure felt like I disgusted you. Deep breath, Lizzy. Let it go. Let it go._

Lizzy took a deep breath and smiled."Well, you certainly did get a reaction. One I'm not really proud of. I've been a bit worried about one of my friends and I think I over-reacted. I am sorry, sort-of, that I called you a jerk. I mean, you totally were, but I should have just laughed it off."

"Well, I just ask that you please not call me _Mr. Darcy._ I prefer you and your family to call me William."

"Deal. And you can continue to call me _Ms. Bennet_. I really like how that sounds. I may get some business cards printed that way."

Darcy was about to drive off when he noticed that Lizzy still hadn't warmed up – her teeth were chattering. He went to the trunk, pulled out his cashmere jacket and brought it to place over her. It should be noted that Charles missed none of this. He was quite happy that his friend was in love, because that was exactly what Darcy was.

"Oh no! I will ruin this beautiful coat. I am fine. I'll be okay here in the heat-t-t-t-er." Lizzy protested. _Ohh, this coat is sooo soft. Mmmm, it smells good. I wonder what cologne that is. Please don't take it from me. Please! It's so warm! Wait. Why is he being so nice to me? It must be for Charles' benefit._

"No, don't worry. It's just a jacket my sister got for me. That's what jackets are for, right? To keep you warm. Besides, if it gets dirty, I'll just take it to the cleaners."

"Ok, then. Thank you. To be honest, I didn't want to give it back" Lizzy laughed. "Is it cashmere? Your sister must love you a lot."

"Well, I had to earn that jacket! When she was four, I was about sixteen. She wanted to play beauty shop and my cousin and I were her customers. Would you believe she actually _shaved_ part of my head! And poor Richard, she didn't have any gel, so she used _spit_ instead. I believe he got some kid gloves when he reminded her of that!"

"Well, then I guess she did owe you! How much did she shave?" And when he pointed to halfway up his head, Lizzy and Charles couldn't control their laughter.

They finally arrived at Netherfield and Charles and Darcy rushed Lizzy inside. Charles took her to a guest bedroom. "I'll see if my sister has some spare clothes for you. There are towels in the bathroom and you can wash your face there if you'd like. You look like a, uh, raccoon," he said uncomfortably, worried about her possible embarrassment.

Lizzy looked at herself in the mirror and chuckled, "Yikes! I'm surprised you guys didn't speed off in horror! Next time I get caught in the rain, I'll be sure an use waterproof mascara. Don't worry about my clothes, I have some in my duf- oh, no! My bag is in the Jeep!"

Just then, Darcy walked in with her things. "I saw your bags and didn't want to leave them in the car. I'd hate for someone to break in and steal your things."

"My duffle bag! Thank you! I have a few changes of clothes in there." Lizzy explained.

Charles and Darcy left. Just then, Jane rushed into the room. "Lizzy, you okay? Where's the Jeep? What happened to you? You look like you got into a fight!"

"Yeah, well, you should see the other guy! No, I got a flat! In the rain, and the top was down. I was planning on sitting there waiting this storm out but Charles and William came by. Do you think any garage would be able to come out in the rain to change the tire? Charlotte is waiting for me."

"I am not sure, we may be stuck here for a bit, Lizzy," Jane said worriedly. "I am sure it will ease up soon and we can go then." Then she lowered her voice, "Just between you and me, I get this feeling Charles' sister doesn't like me. I don't feel so welcome here anymore."

Lizzy changed into a dry pair of jeans and a fresh black t-shirt. Her sneakers were wet, so she pulled on a fresh pair of socks, washed her face, and pulled her hair up. She grabbed her wet clothes."I'll ask if I can wash these. If their laundry room is warm, maybe my shoes will get sort-of dry in a little while."

Jane didn't answer. She was look anxiously outside. "It looks worse, Lizzy! And I think I saw some smoke after a huge lightening strike! What was the forecast?"

Lizzy shrugged. Just then, both their cellphones rang. Fanny was calling Jane and Charlotte was calling Lizzy. They each spoke briefly and hung up.

"What did Mama say?" asked Lizzy first.

"She was worried I hadn't made it home. She said there is a flash flood warning in effect and that the Sheriff's department is strongly advising people not to leave their homes, except for residents near the river - they should seek higher ground. We can't leave at least until the morning!"

"Charlotte told me the same. She was hysterical thinking I was on the roads trying to get to Rosings. Let's go talk to the Bingleys then."

ooooooooo

The others were downstairs, watching the coverage of the storm. Meryton was unrecognizable. Jane and Lizzy began to tear up, seeing the destruction.

"Maybe it's not that bad, Janie," Lizzy whispered. Then the news coverage showed the road to Netherfield and Lizzy's Jeep.

"_It appears this driver was smart enough to leave his vehicle and seek shelter. He was fortunate to have a flat on this stretch of road, as there are no large or dead trees near by that will topple in the storm. We do know it is a concern for residents, since this is a somewhat wooded area, many of the trees over fifty years old, some much older. In fact, if you can zoom ahead, Mike, get that. Yes, you can see that just up ahead, the road is completely blocked. A large oak tree has fallen across the road there. The residents in this neighborhood will not be able to leave. It is just a big mess out here. Sandra, Mark, back to you."_

Sandra, in the studio, hurriedly began asking the field reporter questions. "_Ron, do you have any idea how long it will take crews to get those roads cleared? Have there been any injuries reported?_"

"_I spoke to the Sheriff's department about half an hour ago, Sandra, and he informed me that they are first concerned with emergency situations and roadways leading to the hospitals, police and fire departments. Unfortunately, they have no way of knowing how extensive the damage is until the morning, or at the least, until this rain subsides. He estimates a minimum of forty-eight hours before non-essential roadways are opened. He is advising all to stay in place, except for residents near the river bank. Those should seek higher ground. Local schools are being used as temporary shelters. There will also likely be a curfew set in place. There have been no injuries directly from the storm, however, one man has suffered a heart attack. Fortunately, he was downtown closing up his shop, and a passer-by spotted him. He was able to get to the hospital quickly."_

"_Thank you, Ron. We wish for the best for him. And we want to remind our viewer that we have the addresses and phone numbers of the shelters for you. If you have any questions or need non-emergency assistance, there is a hotline you may call..."_

Darcy had noticed Jane and Lizzy come in. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Lizzy's face. She looked so...so... beautiful. And her eyes? No, this time they were troubled. Those deep brown eyes were not sparkling. He nudged Charles. Charles glanced up and quickly turned off the television.

"Forty-eight hours? Here in this-this- hole? URRR!" Caroline screeched.

The screeching startled Lizzy and Jane. Lizzy looked for the source. "OH NO! What happened to your mouth? Are you okay? Did you fall? I don't see any bruising. That's good. You can put vanilla extract on it to keep it from swelling more or turning black and blue. I am so glad I didn't see you fall. It would have freaked me out. I forget to breathe and that lack of oxygen makes me loopy. Did you know that some scientists think yawning is the brain trying to get more oxygen? I don't get that. I mean-"

"LIZZY. It's NOT Papa! Ok? Papa was home when Mama called, ok? Take a deep breath, sweetie. And breathe. Ok, not too fast or you'll get giddy. Slooow. Good." Jane began stroking her hair.

Lizzy looked up with tears in her eyes. "It could be Mr. Barns or Jerry. What if-"

"NO. You will NOT think about this. The reporter said he got to the hospital quickly. He'll be fine!" Jane reassured her.

"What's wrong with my lips? And who is this girl, Charles?" Caroline demanded. She looked at herself in the mirror. "No, they look fine. They look GOOD. See ya, sexy!" She grinned at herself and snapped the compact closed.

"Lizzy, I'll call Papa and see if he's heard anything. In the meantime, you've had a long day and I think you are exhausted. Why don't you sit down and Charles," she nodded encouragingly at Charles, "will get you a glass if wine."

"No, Janie, I don't want wine. I just want - never mind. Yes, please. Jane, call Papa." Lizzy said wearily.

Darcy left the room and came back in a few minutes. He carried a tray with mugs, forks, spoons, a carafe of coffee, cream and sugar. The chef came in shortly after with a tray holding several pieces each of chocolate cake, cheesecake, and pecan and apple pie. He was a small man in his late fifties.

"Here is coffee and some cake and pie for everyone. I know that some people," and he glanced at Lizzy, "sometimes just need a little something sweet."

"Mr. Bingley, sir, I got stuck here, as well. The good news is, when I am nervous, I cook all the day. I prepared these desserts this morning before _Ms. Bingley_ informed they would not be wanted." The chef sniffed.

Lizzy's daze was lifted. She glanced at the chef. "You made cake?" she squeaked.

"Yes, ma'am. Mr. Darcy asked that we bring them in for you to choose. It seems you have had a shock?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes at her own hysterics. "Not exactly, but it _has _been a rough day. What do we have?" She asked, rubbing her hands together.

_This_ is what the chef wanted. He eagerly described the desserts and why each one was just a bit unique. He handed her the cheesecake. She was so enthusiastic, the chef sat down next to her and urged her to try the pecan pie, then the apple. "No, no, you must eat the entire piece. And drink with the coffee. No, I must prepare it for her, sir. I am the Chef, after all. She must taste them with the right combination." He explained, waving Darcy away. "And finally, madam, my masterpiece – Death by Chocolate!"

"Oooh, I love the name! Mmmm! This is _delicious._" Lizzy was in heaven.

The others looked on in amusement. Well, Jane and Charles were amused. Caroline was disgusted. And Darcy was in love.

"Oh, that was _fantastic_, Chef! Where did you learn to cook that way?"

"Please, call me Pierre. I have no formal training. I learned watching my mother cook."

"Are you French?" Jane asked.

"No, madam, I am Belgian. I came here to escape the oppression of my own country. It is _disgusting_ the atrocities committed there!"

"Belgium? Atrocities? What kind oppression?" Lizzy asked confused. She only knew about Belgian chocolates. Any country known for their chocolate couldn't be oppressive, could it?

"In my _own home_ I was betrayed! Can you imagine? I was preparing my famous w_aterzooi_, a type of stew made with chicken or fish. I make with eel. But something happened to the eel! I could not find the special eel I bought just for this stew. So, I ask my wife. She _says_ she doesn't know what happened to it. But then she says, 'Just make it with carp. No one cares. It will taste the same.' 'IT WILL TASTE THE SAME?' I scream back at her. You know what she does? She shrugs. SHRUGS! 'Eh, it's stew,' she says. I tell, you madam, I could not believe my ears! I demanded an apology or ELSE! She refused. I packed my clothes and took her to the courts for JUSTICE! But you know? They told me to get _counseling!_ Counseling? For what? For the eel? NO! I was betrayed in my home, and then by my own country! So. I come to America. I find a job. I cook. My food – they love! I get better job. And now – now, I am here. Perhaps this was my fate. To meet you and to cook for you!" He beamed. "And you! You others, what do you think of my desserts? They are irresistible, eh?"

They all agreed quickly that the desserts were delicious.

"Wow. That is some story. Thank you, Pierre. That really puts things in perspective for me." Lizzy nodded. Pierre patted her hand and went back to the kitchen.

"Well, yes, that was _quite_ a story. I don't believe we've properly met," Caroline addressed Lizzy with narrowed eyes. "I am Caroline Bingley. You are?"

"Oh, yes, I am sorry. I am Elizabeth Bennet. Jane's sister."

"Elizabeth is the one who rendered aid when I collapsed in the park when we first arrived," Darcy said while watching Lizzy.

"Oh, thank you for saving _my_ Darcy, Elizabeth. I greatly appreciate it."Caroline simpered, much to Darcy's discomfort. "Darcy, what _will_ I do with you?"

Lizzy look amused. _Caroline, are you laying claim? That's funny. No competition here, dear. There's nothing happening and nothing's gonna happen. He doesn't have the highest opinion of me._

Then Jane surprised Lizzy by throwing a little barb in herself, "Oh don't worry, the way William made Lizzy double over in laughter when we met up with him in the bakery was plenty. You should have seen them, Caroline! The way they just seemed to _get_ each other, ya know?" And Jane turned her wide blue eyes on Caroline.

Jane had the satisfaction to see Darcy smile.

"Uh, yes, well, Charles, I guess we should do something about getting the Bennets home as soon as possible." Caroline seethed.

"What? Didn't you listen to the news? The roads are impassable and people are being told to shelter in place. They can't get out now!" Charles protested.

"_Fine._ I guess they can share the housekeeper's quarters. She'll understand the circumstances. I believe there are some extra blankets in the garage..."

"I'll take care of them, Caroline." Charles said stiffly. "And then you and I need to have a talk."

ooooooo

"I have to apologize for Caroline. I don't know what's gotten in to her." Charles shook his head as he led Jane to her room. Jane's room adjoined the room Lizzy was in earlier.

He began to explain how the Inn would be run. "So, we have quarters for our housekeeping staff. The head housekeeper should be able to keep up with the everyday needs of the guests, while the other will care for the laundry and the cleaning. Pierre will also have quarters, although his needs are much simpler."

"Isn't it unusual to house staff?" asked Lizzy.

"Yes, it is, but well, just between you and I," Charles lowered his voice, "I have hired some lovely women that Caroline would not approve of. But they desperately needed a position!"

"Who did you hire?" Jane asked nervously.

"Well, the head housekeeper came with excellent references, but she was unable to find work because of her age. And her knees hurt her. Her husband died a few years ago, and she wasn't sure where to go. Her name is Mrs. Kel-"

"-log!" Jane and Lizzy said at the same time. "Mrs. Kellog used to babysit us and helped out in our shop whenever Mama was at home caring for one of us. Yes, she's a sweetheart!" Jane finished up.

Charles felt even bolder, knowing he'd made a good decision on his own. He went on to explain how who else he had hired.

After running through all of them - a young mother with a school age boy and a middle aged couple who fell on hard times – Jane could barely hold in her admiration. "Charles, what you have done is so kind. You have given these people a second chance, a family, and some dignity. What a good person you are!"

Charles turned pink, and he stood up a little taller. "Yes, well, ahem, now I think I need to talk to Caroline." He asked them to make themselves at home and then, with a determined jaw, he walked out.

Jane and Lizzy also had a lot to talk about.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, faithful readers! I ****_did _****fix the Charlotte/Caroline mix up in the previous chapter. Many thanks for drawing that to my attention. **

**And "Guest" mentions that the quickness of Charlotte's engagement seems unreal. I understand that, however, she is feeling a bit of a rush to get on with it because she is close to thirty and wants to have a large family. And although she isn't desperate (I couldn't do that to her), there's no reason from her standpoint to wait if they're in love and both have the same goals. **

**Thanks for all the feedback! It's nice to read all the positivity and ideas!**

**Now, I must hurry and wrap this up since my vacation is almost up. Besides, my Pinterest account has been sorely neglected this last week! ;)**

**Chapter 9**

"Jane, do you have a death wish for me? What's with all this talk about William and I?"

Jane widened her eyes innocently. "What? It's true, isn't it? You and he have the same sense of humor. You know, 'weird'? I was just passing along that amusing tidbit."

"But to _Caroline_?! She about clawed my eyes out!" Lizzy rolled her eyes as Jane giggled.

"Well, I am sorry, but I don't like the way she treated us, and I particularly didn't like how she was looking at you. Especially when William was so attentive to you. You cannot have failed to notice how he treats you?" Jane put her hand on her hip. "Elizabeth Bennet! The man cannot stop staring at you, he tags along if he finds where you will be, he brought you _five_ kinds of dessert. tonight Seriously, you don't see it?"

Lizzy sighed and spoke slowly so Jane would understand. "Janie, you care about me, Charles cares about you, William cares about Charles, so William puts up with me. He admitted that he deliberately makes rude comments to provoke me! And his staring? It is hardly because of admiration. It's more like he's glaring. And the dessert was to stuff my mouth so I wouldn't start babbling again. Jane Bennet."

"You know, you sure have a lot of book smarts, but when it come to guys, you are not the sharpest tool in the shed," Jane informed her, quoting one of Lizzy's favorite songs.

"Who are you? You used to be sweet, sweet Jane!" Lizzy laughed. Jane hated when anyone sang that to her.

"Just tellin' it how it is. Hey, Charles knocked on the door and told me when you were changing into your pjs that there was some stuff for sandwiches in the kitchen. I'm hungry. Come with me."

The two made their way to the kitchen and pulled out the food. They were trying to be as quiet as possible, but the couldn't stop giggling. Soon, Pierre came in to see what was all the noise was. He was thrilled to see Jane and Lizzy, but horrified to see what they were about to eat.

"No! That is- what _is_ that? The white bread? Who raised you? Wolves? No, not in _my_ kitchen! I fix you a sandwich so good you can die happy TONIGHT!" He ended with a flourish. The girls grinned at each other. They could get used to this.

Pierre let the girls help him prepare the sandwiches and they were having so much fun, they didn't know Charles had entered the kitchen. He had to clear his throat a couple of times to get their attention.

"Charles! I'm so sorry, did we wake you?" asked Jane.

"No! I was in the library, well, where our television is, but 'library' sounds better, right? Anyway, I was in there and when I turned the TV off, I heard you all talking in here. I guess either some vents lead to that room or there are weird acoustics, but with the sound off and when one of you were near the vents, I could hear pretty well.. So I had to come investigate the party!"

"It is good I don't say anything bad then, eh boss?" And Pierre guffawed loudly.

"Yes, well, be careful about what you say about Darcy. He went in there to watch television." Charles grinned.

"I wonder if it goes both ways. We didn't hear the TV, but we were making a lot of noise ourselves!" Jane said.

Pierre began to prepare his, according to him, internationally acclaimed _Croque Monsieur,_ toasted ham and cheese sandwich, for Charles, and fried potatoes.

"Does it have eel on it?" asked Charles warily. Pierre burst into a fit of laughter.

"No, sir, of course NOT! The eel will be served at breakfast." And he winked at the girls.

Jane laughed and then immediately frowned, "Oh, Lizzy, I snagged my nail! Do you have an emery board? I don't want the nail to rip off."

"No, I didn't bring one. I didn't even think to buy some at Sally's either. Sorry!"

"Let me see if I have one in my room. Or I am sure Caroline will. Just come with me." Charles offered.

The two left and Pierre and Lizzy fell into a comfortable silence. Soon, though, the two heard voices coming from the vent. It was Caroline and Darcy. It sounded like she was flirting with him. And he was treating her coldly. Lizzy and Pierre exchanged glances, but neither stopped listening.

"_You know, _William_, I was just thinking about Georgiana. I bet she is just so grown up. How is she doing, William?"_

"_She is fine, Caroline. No need to call me 'William'. Please feel free to call me Darcy. I think I mentioned that last time we saw each other."_

_Caroline laughed faintly. "Oh, yes, yes. Well, I just noticed that the Bennet girls called you William..." _when he didn't respond, she continued._ "Now that I think about it, those girls certainly are over familiar. Not just with you, calling you 'William', but also with Charles. I do not like how that Jane keeps looking at Charles and doesn't let him have any space. She's always _right there_. And isn't it convenient how they finagled an overnight invitation here?"_

Lizzy perked up at this point. She was curious to see what Darcy had to say.

"_I'd hardly say that they could have planned this horrific storm. But I do see your point about Jane. I don't think that she is interested in him for _impure_ motives, but maybe his heart is getting a little too serious, too quickly."_

"_Exactly, Wil-Darcy, so what can we do about it? Hopefully the roads will have been cleared by tomorrow and they can go home, but if not?"_

"_Yes. If not...well...I guess we can try to keep them apart and I could have a talk with him. I know she is friendly to talk to, but I will explain what he is not able to see – that she is friendly to everyone she meets. I don't know that she equally returns his affections."_

"_Yes, I am sure that he will be disappointed, but I don't want him hurt. Of course, they would be an embarrassment if he got involved with her. That sister, Elizabeth! So uncultured! Did you see how she stuffed her face with those desserts? She's doesn't take care of herself – no effort to put on any make up or put on some alluring clothes!" _She lowered her voice huskily_, "Unlike me, my _body_ is my temple."_

"_Yes, yes, quite. Well, I must be going. 'Night, Caroline."_

But Caroline was too surprised by his sudden departure to answer.

oooooooooooo

Pierre looked at Lizzy anxiously. He was shocked at the conversation, but he could only imagine how hurt Lizzy was.

"We do not speak of this to _anyone_, ok, Pierre? It would hurt Jane and Charles too much." Lizzy whispered harshly. She was fighting back tears of anger and embarrassment.

Pierre realized she wasn't about to cry over Caroline's catty remarks. She was in 'protection' mode for her beloved sister. Pierre couldn't understand why the tall gentleman had agreed with the hideous plastic woman. )He also couldn't understand how that woman could physically speak. Could she move her mouth at all?) But really, couldn't anyone see how the light haired gentleman and the fair haired lady felt about each other? Pierre had his suspicions that Mr. Darcy's reaction wasn't about Mr. Charles and Lovely Jane at all. It was more about Darcy's feelings for Lizzy - and his uncertainty in their future.

Pierre leaned over to hug Lizzy and murmured something in French that Lizzy couldn't understand.

"That sounds beautiful, Pierre. What does it mean?"

"That is something my mama used to tell me when I was told I wasn't good enough. It roughly means 'May the fleas of a thousand camels infest their armpits.'"

Lizzy couldn't help but laugh. "Pierre, you truly have inspired me."

Just then Darcy walked into the kitchen. "Hey! I was just heading here for a snack. I didn't realize anyone was in here" Pierre did not miss the fact that Darcy lit up when he spied Lizzy.

"You know what, Pierre, I am sure this sandwich is delicious, but I just lost my appetite. I think I am going to go to my room now. Good night." Lizzy kissed Pierre lightly on the cheek and went out, never looking at Darcy.

"Sir! Would you like something to cook. I am not able to go to sleep right now," Pierre asked, trying to distract Darcy from Lizzy's departure.

"Um, well, no, I don't want to bother you. I-"

"Very good, sir. I will just clean up then." Pierre interrupted.

"I, uh, guess I will just eat Elizabeth's sandwich then." Darcy mumbled and he took a bite.

"_Oh, Caroline, there you are!" Charles' voice was heard through the vent. "Jane and I were looking for you."_

"_Yes, Charles, what is it?" she almost snapped._

"_Do you have an emery board? Jane snagged her fingernail."_

"_No. I don't," she replied shortly. "I was trying to watch this program, if you don't mind."_

" _Fine. I'll just see if I have one in my room. Come on, Jane." Charles was irritated._

"_Oh! Wait. Yes, I do have one. I'm sorry. I...just remembered. I have one here in my purse. Here you go, Jane dear. I wouldn't want you two to have to go all the way to the back of the house."_

"_Thank you, Caroline. I appreciate it. Are you hungry? Pierre is making sandwiches," _Jane invited her.

"_No, dear, I am on a restricted diet and I don't eat anything after 6:00 p.m."_ Pause, then impatiently, "_Ok then. Good-night."_

Darcy froze when he heard the voices coming through the vent. "Uh, Pierre," Darcy choked out, when the conversation finished "Did you and Lizzy hear any other..conversations tonight?"

Pierre pretended he didn't hear the question. Darcy's voice lowered his voice and asked again very slowly, "_Did you and Elizabeth hear any other conversations through that vent tonight?" _

Pierre turned around and looked Darcy in the eye. "Yes, sir, we did. But she ask me to not tell anyone. She said it would hurt her sister and the gentleman Charles too much."

Darcy stared at Pierre. Then he buried his head in his hands. _What have you done, you idiot?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Muchos apologies for no updates last night. Hopefully this chapter is fun enough to make up for it. If not, I will virtually share the chocolate truffles my own Darcy/Pierre gave me. **

**Once again, your reviews are much appreciated and make me laugh out loud in surprise! **

**Chapter 10**

The next morning found everyone seated at the breakfast table. Pierre had outdone himself for breakfast – omelets to order, bacon, french toast and fresh fruit. He warmed some syrup and placed softened butter out. Lizzy almost died when she took her first bite.

Jane and Charles were chattering away. Darcy continued glanced at Lizzy throughout breakfast, while she only looked down, savoring her french toast. Caroline was concentrating on her food – chewing each miniscule bite of fruit twenty times, then taking a sip of water.

Lizzy finished quickly and went into the kitchen to thank Pierre. "It was deeee-licious! I love how the brown sugar kind of crystallized on the toast and made it all crunchy!"

"Delighted that you enjoyed, my dear. Now, what are you in the mood for tomorrow morning?"

"Oh, I am sure we will be gone today. Actually I am heading up to pack up now."

"Oh, you did not hear? There are several trees down blocking our way out – some even blocking the driveway. Since Mr. Charles has electricity and a stocked kitchen, and no one has injuries, we will not get any help clearing the way for awhile, at least another day, probably two."

"Oh, no!" groaned Lizzy. "Oh, well. I guess I am going up to my room. I don't feel much like company."

"Miss Lizzy? Mr. Darcy, he knows that you heard him. He realize when he come to the kitchen last night. He feels very bad, I think."

"Bad that he was caught or bad about what was said? Thank you for letting me know, Pierre," said Lizzy sadly. "And you can just call me Lizzy."

Pierre smiled kindly at her and patted her arm. _The dark gentleman is an idiot. Why is he worried about his friend, when his friend is happy? Why he not grab Miss Lizzy and tell her he love her? _Out loud he said, "I make you a delicious lunch, Mis-, I mean, Lizzy. It melt in your mouth! You go to room, you think, you rest, you come down when hungry and I cook for you! I will have you as fat as my wife in no time! And then that Mr. Darcy will find you _irresistible_! Ohh, I do miss my wife!" And he turned away tearfully and went out.

Lizzy stared. She couldn't figure out which was the most bizarre part of his statement. _If only I was bigger, I could get Mr. Darcy! Ha!_ She shook her head and turned to leave. Darcy was standing there with a "deer caught in the headlights" look.

"Hey, Darcy. Don't worry, I'm not going to lure you in by gaining weight. You're safe with me." Lizzy said jokingly, but not with much humor in her voice.

"We're back to 'Darcy,' huh? Can I-" Darcy started.

Lizzy cut him off, "You know, I am tired and I don't want to hear anything from you." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "You can provoke me all you want, but I won't let you hurt my sister. While we are here, I will be polite to you and Caroline, and I won't say a word to anyone about your conversation. I couldn't hurt either of _them _by telling them. But if Jane and Charles _do_ want a future together, my family and I are going to be completely supportive. And despite all your and Caroline's tactics to try intimidate us, I have a feeling we are a lot stronger than you two."

"Lizzy, I-" Darcy tried again, but Lizzy was gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Lizzy looked out the window in her room. She'd cried for a bit. Then realized that was pointless and stopped. Then she realized it was simply a stress relief, so she let herself cry for a bit more. Now she was done and desperately wanted to go outside for a walk or eat some chocolate. But it was still drizzly and she didn't want to go back downstairs.. She decided to paint her toes.

Jane knocked on the door and went in. "Lizzy, you ok? William said you were upset...and he told me why. That you overheard Caroline and his plot to 'tear us apart.'"

"He told you?"

"Yes. Charles is pretty angry. He told me he is asking William and Caroline to leave as soon as the roads are cleared."

"Oh, no. I am sorry, Jane. Is Charles mad at me for not telling you?"

"No, William told him what you said to him this morning. I think Charles may admire you even more now. But listen, I suggested that Charles not ask William and Caroline to leave just yet. We'll all be stuck here for at least another night, maybe more, and to have that hanging over us will not help the tension we already feel. Besides, those three may be able to work it out, without a big scene."

"Janie, you are _very_ kind to suggest that to Charles. Aren't you mad? I would be."

"I was hurt a _LOT_ at first. I-," Jane teared up. "You know, it was embarrassing, Lizzy! A personal affair discussed between two people who are making decisions based on, what? Facial expressions, according to one – I didn't _look_ like I cared for Charles as much as he cared for me. And then the other says I was clinging to him?"

"Well, she's jealous, Janie."

"I know, Lizzy. I know and that's why I thought Charles should try to make peace with her without throwing her out. I kind of feel sorry for her. She's so absorbed in her appearance that she's miserable!

And William! I am not sure, but I have a feeling this wasn't so much about Charles and I at all. I think he's protective of his friend, and that's admirable. But I believe he was thinking more of his own feelings and trying to protect them."

"Huh? What feelings?"

Jane gave Lizzy a hug. "When you are ready, you'll get it, babe. So? Neon green and pink?" She asked checking out the polish. "Mama is going to freak out if you show up wearing that!"

"Sooo...did you want the neon orange and purple?" Lizzy asked, trying to look innocent.

"Only if you promise to walk in with me when we see Mama!" Jane giggled, then they both snorted, imagining Fanny screeching about "tacky women" and "true ladies" and something about "your grandmother turning over in her grave!"

The two painted their nails, alternating colors on each toe, and talked. Jane had _almost_ convinced Lizzy to forgive Darcy.

"I'll try, Janie. Hey, I saw this hairstyle I wanted to goof around with, but my hair's not long enough. Can I try it on you? It's hideous, by the way."

"Hmm, only if I can make you as equally hideous. Don't worry, I'll think of something."

And so, the mini-slumber party began. Lizzy shaped, sculpted, twisted, and gelled Jane's hair.

"You were right, it _is _hideous. I almost look like Medusa! But I kind of like it. It's like my inner hideousness coming out." Jane laughed. "Myyyy turn!"

Jane teased,curled, and sprayed Lizzy's hair. She looked like a beauty contestant from the 80's. "Oh, Jaaane, I looove it! I-I-just hope that this hair will be become a beacon for world peace!" Lizzy twanged. And the two fell into a fit of laughter.

"Lizzy," Jane got serious again after a few minutes. "I really am ok. If Charles and I decide to begin dating, a few negative comments aren't going to stop us. And, while Charles feels betrayed, I don't. I see other motives behind those two's words. I'm over it. Please be over it too?"

The two talked for almost an hour, when Charles knocked on the door. "Ladies, are you ok? Pierre went ahead and made lunch. It's ready."

Jane opened the door. Charles stared horrified. "Charles?! What's wrong? Are you in pain? Lizzy! Something's wrong with Charles!"

Lizzy rushed to the door. She was about to start babbling to Jane when she started laughing. Charles looked at Lizzy and then _he_ started laughing.

"Janie! Our H-H-HAIR!" Lizzy could barely speak. "We should wash this out before we go to lunch."

"Oh! I had forgotten!" Jane began giggling hysterically. "But, I don't think Pierre would appreciate waiting for us!"

"No," Charles agreed when he finally stopped laughing. "We're already late and he was getting impatient to serve us."

The three went to the breakfast room together, the girls explaining why they looked so odd. Laughing, they entered the breakfast room. Caroline was sitting alone. Pierre rushed over to them irritated that he had been kept waiting. Then he saw Lizzy's hair.

"Oh, Lizzy! The hair! I love it! Beautiful! Beautiful! It remind me so much of my wife." Pierre sniffed. "You just need the meat on your bones and you will be married so soon and having the fat babies and be so happy! You leave it to me to cook the food and then only you need eat, eat, eat!"

"Oh, there's no doubt she'll have fat babies. And I wouldn't worry about getting any more _meat _on her bones. I doubt her bones could support much more meat. It's very obvious she enjoys a good meal, or a bad one for that matter," Caroline sneered. "Elizabeth, _do_ try to control yourself. There are other people who would like to eat today."

Everyone turned at Caroline in surprise. Just as Lizzy's eyes gleamed with a sharp retort, a voice came from the doorway behind them all. Darcy had come in while Caroline was talking and heard her comments. "I've always been partial to a curvy woman. I am so tired of women who eat only celery, count the calories in an olive, or chew water. It's not healthy. I would hate for Georgiana to feel that she isn't attractive because of her size – whether she is a size zero or a size ten. What matters is a person's health and happiness. And if I'm not wrong, I believe Ms. Bennet is both healthy and happy."

Caroline turned red and bared her teeth in an attempt at a smile. She started to speak, but decided to keep her mouth shut.

Lizzy's mouth slowly closed as she heard Darcy talking. She was confused. _What is his deal? I'd say he _was_ interested, if I didn't know how much he disliked me. _

"Uh, thanks, William." Lizzy mumbled, and sat down.

"Mr. Darcy! You like my girls? Miss Jane she so pretty with her hair twisty, like buttered noodles my mama used to make." Pierre clasped his hands, looked up and sighed. "And Miss Lizzy. She look so much like my wife, her hair like the spun sugar – so big and fluffy." Pierre beamed and patted Lizzy on the back.

Jane and Charles relaxed and began talking between themselves. Caroline was drumming her fingers angrily.

"Yes, it certainly is big and fluffy," smiled Darcy. "You two certainly have unique looks today. Did I miss something?"

"Just some anger management therapy," replied Lizzy. "And a few tears were shed. But I was told to let it go. It's not my fight. And the persons more directly involved will be handling things."

"Yes, I would like to apologize to you also, Elizabeth. I was a jerk and very much wrong. And," Darcy continued, rubbing his stomach, "I got a well deserved punch in the stomach. At least he didn't hit me in the face... But I have to say, Lizzy, that that was nothing to the pain I felt when you called me 'Darcy' and I realized how much I hurt you. I really am sorry and I wish both Charles and Jane the best in whatever _they_ decide."

Lizzy nodded. "You continue to confuse me, William. But Jane likes you, so we're good."

"Just Jane likes me?" he asked with a hopeful voice.

Lizzy looked puzzled. "Well-"

"Darcy! What _are_ you two talking about so privately over there?" Caroline intruded.

Darcy sighed, but never answered her. Instead he suggested a walk. "We can go see if any of the storage buildings are damaged and see if any neighbors need help. The rain has stopped and the sun has come out."

"Yes!" Caroline clapped. "And maybe the Bennets will even be able to walk home! I am sure they'd be eager for that."

"That's _enough_, Caroline," Charles warned. "Of course I am thrilled to have the Bennets stay here until we can _drive_ them home!

"You may go _after_ you eat! I do not argue. You eat! _ALL _of you!" And he glared at Caroline as he served her half a toasted roast beef and smoked gouda sandwich with french fried zucchini chips. "And for Miss Lizzy, a smoked gouda and avocado sandwich, grilled just right with thinly sliced tomatoes."

"Wait, why does _she_ get something special?" Caroline whined.

"Miss Lizzy, she likes the cows and the piggies. She – is good person. But, she don't eat the animals. This, I do not understand. But I forgive her. Yes, she is nice and I forgive. And no grudges, Miss Lizzy!"

"You're vegetarian?" Darcy asked. "What made you decide on that?" He sounded surprised. She seemed to be so level-headed...

"Lizzy stopped eating meat when Mary saw a video online about meat packing plants and dairy farms. Mary became vegan and no one else supported her. But Lizzy did. She agreed to stop eating meat and to buy cage free eggs and grass-fed milk." Jane explained.

"Yeah, I couldn't go vegan. But no meat was pretty easy." Lizzy explained.

Charles smiled. "You gave up _meat - _juicy, mouthwatering steaks, barbecue, ribs, roast, _fried chicken_, pork chops all _for your sister?_ Wow! That's quite a sacrifice, eh, Darcy?"

"Yes, quite," he smiled, looking in Lizzy's eyes. "Very admirable. Fortunately, Mary is not my sister. So, Pierre, I will be eating Lizzy's portion of roast beef!"

Everyone laughed.

About an hour later, after Lizzy and Jane had a chance to brush out their hair, they all met to walk the grounds of Netherfield.

"Brrr! It's a bit cool still. I didn't bring a jacket! I wonder if anyone has an extra..." Caroline looked at Darcy coyly.

"Oh! William! I am SO sorry. Hold on." Lizzy ran back inside and up to her room. She grabbed, carefully, Darcy's jacket and took it to him outside."I completely forgot to give it back to you. I don't think any mud got on it. But if there is, you can take it to the cleaners and I'll pay for it. There's a really good one on River Street."

Darcy grinned. "Oh, no problem, I know where to find you!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes and then noticed Caroline looking ill. "Caroline are you ok? You look like- GUYS! I think Caroline is having a stroke or heart attack or something. She is turning RED! Not like a cranberry red, more like a lobster red. Like she has a sunburn. But she is sweating. Like that time Kitty was running and tripped and fell and hit her elbow and it hurt so bad she just started sweating. Oh, did Caroline twist her ankle? No, of course not. She was standing still. I-"

But a screech cut her off. "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! I am FINE. Just ANGRY! I am SEETHING! DARCY! You-you let this _country hick_ wear your jacket, call you William, and speak to you with such DISRESPECT,? She doesn't like our _assistance _to Charles in his love life and _suddenly_ you change _your mind_? You compliment her disgusting eating habits – whether it is her gluttony or her disgust of meat! Nothing she does is wrong, and everything is right! You turn your back on everything you were brought up to be and absolutely _moon_ over her! _Are you _in love _with her? Are you? _I was willing to be anything to you! You think I dress like this because I _like_ it? You think I starve myself because _I enjoy it_? You think I watch the news because I want to know what's going on in the world? NO, you clueless fool! I could be the PERFECT WIFE for you. The PERFECT SISTER to Georgiana. But you Don't. Want. It. You will regret this, William Darcy. Down the road, when Georgiana starts hanging out with classless men of the Bennets' ilk, you will regret this. Years from now, when you realize you are forced to listen to mindless blather from her uneducated family, you will regret this. But it will be too late! "

And with that, Caroline flounced into the house and slammed the door. The group stood stunned for several seconds.

Lizzy spoke first, "I think I should go talk to her." And before anyone could stop her, she was gone.


	12. Chapter 11

**Oh, you guys are making this way fun for me! This is a great stress reliever for me, since you are all so funny! So happy you are getting into it!**

**At those who aren't crazy about the babbling, I can get that. However, Lizzy is coming off a touch too perfect. She needs some flaw. And I don't like the mean Lizzies that people write, so, this was my compromise. As far as her freaking out with her kids...well, parenthood changes people profoundly and what once we couldn't do, we find we actually can.**

**And even if you still disagree, well, that's what makes the world go 'round, right? You have my permission to skip over it or mentally change what she is doing.**

**As I mentioned earlier, once I got back home, life would happen. And it has. So I will try to update at least twice a week, instead of daily.  
**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 11**

Lizzy's hand shook a bit as she knocked on the door. No one answered. But she could hear Caroline inside, muttering to herself. "Caroline? I am coming in. I think we need to talk." Still no answer, but the muttering stopped.

Lizzy turned the knob slowly and pushed the door a crack. "Ok, Caroline? I am coming in and I brought a snack. I just want to talk to you." She peeked her head in. Caroline's face was streaked with tears and her mouth formed into a snarl.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked as she closed her laptop. "Coming to gloat? To laugh at me? I bet all of you think I am such a joke."

"I don't know why I would be coming to gloat. Certainly not to laugh at you. I wanted to come clear up a few things between us. Let's get some protein in you first, though, shall we? I think low blood sugar may be partially to blame for your little episode." Caroline sniffed and crossed her arms. Lizzy passed her a fruit and cheese plate that Pierre had prepared. "Come on. You have GOT to be hungry!"

Caroline nodded and nibbled a pear and ate a bit of goat cheese. She soon cleaned the plate. She leaned back and sighed. "Ok. That was good. Don't think I don't know this was sabotage. I'll have to exercise twice as much tomorrow."

Lizzy sighed and counted to ten silently. "Caroline, what is your problem with me exactly? I am at loss as to the reason for your constant barbs."

"Ha. Like you don't know exactly what's going on." When Lizzy shook her head, she went on. "Elizabeth, I have been carefully dressing, acting, _living_ the part of Darcy's wife. I am everything he needs in a wife and partner. I've got the brains, the looks, and the money. It was like I was _born_ for this. And I just _knew_, that when I came to live with Charles, Darcy would come here for me. And I was right. He even came to pick me up from the airport. I was doing so well, we were so close to an understanding, until _you_ showed up."

"Wait a minute. I came here the same day you did. You two got that cozy in the space of like, four hours?"

"I- well- it _was_ going to happen. The way he looked at me during lun-"

"Ok, I see we are getting nowhere fast." Lizzy paused and took a deep breath. "Caroline. If you are not the person you want to be, why would you expect anyone to care about _you_."

"Huh?"

"You don't like to watch the news. You don't like to starve yourself. You don't even like how you dress! Just like you said, you are _acting_ a part. Why do you do that to yourself?"

"Elizabeth, if people just do only what they _want _to, then we'd all looks like slobs – well, like you."

"Hey! Just so you know, I didn't _realize_ that I was even going to be here. I was _supposed_ to be with my best friend, having movies marathons and reading magazines and complaining about our parents for the next two days. Not _here_. But I have been trying to make the best of it. I didn't realize I'd be staying with the fashion editor of Vogue. I'd have packed better."

Caroline looked away. "Ok. I'm sorry. I guess I have been a bit unfair. It's not your fault you grew up here."

"Wow. Thanks. Your almost approval. What an honor," Lizzy said sarcastically. "All I am trying to say, is stop trying to catch some guy by being miserable. Don't turn yourself into _his _ideal. Be who you are and find the one that accepts you like that."

Caroline looked down."It's so easy for you to say that. You have everything going for you. I mean, your parents are still around and they care so much for you..."

Lizzy studied her for a second. "No, Caroline, I'm not buying that. Your parents aren't dead. You moved away from home when they retired and moved to Florida. And even if they were dead, you still have a decent brother. You want to find excuses to be miserable. That's on you. I just came up here to tell you that it is ok to be Caroline Bingley. Oh and to remind you to leave Jane and Charles alone."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Lizzy. "Or else?"

"Or else, I will find some Horrible Tortuous Way To Embarrass You. _In front of your friends_. Caroline, it will be so bad they will be talking about it for _years_. Laughing. At you. And I don't care if it takes me down. I. Will. End. You. Strictly socially, of course, in no way physical harm will come to you."

"Yeah, yeah. No need to threaten. I am backing off...I'm not sure what to do now."

"You love what? Fashion? Become a fashion editor, or a make-up artist for fashion shoots. You're smart. And into that scene. I'm sure you've got connections."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Caroline said, the wheels spinning in her head. "Yes, I've got a few ideas brewing. Thanks, Elizabeth...I am backing off of Darcy too. He's all yours."

"Haha. Thanks. He's not mine to take. Like oil and...vinegar."

"I believe oil and vinegar is a classic salad dressing. They may not mix, but they go great together." She smiled. Then she frowned, "Uh, and I am sorry of what is to come. I kind of emailed Darcy's aunt and told her that a hdidjkslr had flung herself on him."

"A what? You were mumbling."

Caroline cleared her throat, "A gold-digger. Elizabeth I am sorry. I was just so mad! I'll email her and tell her it was a mistake!"

Lizzy began laughing. "That's fine. I've been called worse! And like I _keep_ saying, William and I aren't anything. So it's not a big deal." With that, she told Caroline good-bye, and walked out chuckling.

Caroline sat back down, pulled out her laptop and sent an update to her previous email. Then she began to think about her future and what _Caroline_ wanted to do. And her eyes began to shine.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites/follows!**

**Chapter 12**

"_Dear Will,_

_I am sorry I haven't written more often. I've been busy here – Aunt and Uncle keep my days filled! They are very sweet and my mind has been decidedly kept off of recent _past events. _I think, though it is time for me to get back into my routine. I contacted the Museum and they have agreed to renew my assignment. I can't tell you how excited I am to be getting back._

_I have plans to return in about a month or so. I was hoping to find out if you were planning on coming home soon? If so, I'd love to spend my last few weeks here with you. If not, perhaps I could visit you and Charles in Meryton? I've never been to the southern part of the States. I thought it would be fun!_

_Let me know. Love you much, Gi_

ooo

_Dear Gigi,_

_I would love for you to come here to Meryton. There are some natural wonders to see here, similar to Pemberly in some respects, but others quite different. The big attraction here is, as I mentioned, Fresco River. We have plans to go on a tubing trip tomorrow. I'll write you and let you know if I survived. ~Rim shot~_

_Gi, I have to tell you, Wickham is here. I don't know his plans, but I want to leave it up to you whether or not to come. If you decide to stay in England, I will be on the plane to see you as soon as I can get a flight._

_Your favorite brother,_

_Will_

ooo

_Dear William,_

_I think that I will stay here. But it sounds as if you are having a lot of fun. I don't want you to come home now. I will catch up with you later, perhaps at our annual pilgrimage to visit Aunt Catherine._

_Your prettiest sister,_

_Gigi_

ooo

_Gi,_

_I wouldn't dream of leaving you another month at the exhausting hands of Aunt and Uncle, not to mention Richard! I will leave here Monday morning. That's the earliest flight I can get._

_Your ugliest brother,_

_Will_

oooooooooooooooooo

It was some days after the storm that the Bennets were finally able to return home. Caroline and Lizzy had, to the surprise of all, seemed to form some sort of truce. The barbs were still there, but not with quite so much venom. And neither Lizzy nor Caroline crossed some unspoken boundaries.

Netherfield Inn was almost ready to accept guests, taking reservations, when Charles called Jane in a panic. "I have guests asking about river tubing! They are asking about the level of the water and how fast rapids are! I have no idea what to tell them. I haven't even been on the river!"

"Oh! You can get online and go to the town's webpage – Meryton dot com – and it gives the current and expected river conditions. Or you can just direct your guest to that webpage. You should link it to Netherfield Inn's page too."

"Oh, very good! Excellent."

"Hold on, Charles," Jane told him. "Hey, Lizzy heard you asking about the river. She told me we should plan a trip down the river. A heat wave is supposed to come through this weekend. It may be our last chance before Fall weather hits. Why don't we plan a day at the river for Saturday? We can pack coolers and eat lunch at the park."

"Sounds great! Tell you what, I'll have Pierre pack lunches for all of us. Just let me know a final number by Friday."

Jane started laughing. "Lizzy was hoping you'd day that!"

ooo

It ended up being quite a large group – the Bingleys, Darcy, the five Bennet sisters, John and Charlotte Lucas and their younger sister Mariah, Bill Collins, the new organic store owner, Jerome (just Jerome) And not to be left out, Pierre.

"I must come to make sure the food is eaten the correct way," he explained unconvincingly. Everyone nodded. No matter what Pierre brought, it was better than whatever they could have come up with. Pierre, and his food, were more than welcome to come.

The group made their way to the water.

"What a perfect day! So sunny and warm!" Lizzy said excitedly, slipping her t-shirt and shorts off so she was just in her swimsuit. Darcy and John glanced at her and then they stripped down to their swimsuits. "Woo-hoo. You guys been working out? Lookin' migh-tee fine!"

Darcy turned red, but John laughed, "Not too bad yourself there, Lizard. Right, Darcy?"

"She cleans up pretty well," Darcy smiled.

"Oh, wow. It is cold, isn't it?" chattered Bill, in his orange life jacket, one foot in the water. "Charlotte, dear, you are _sure_ you want to do this?"

Charlotte grinned, nodded, tossed her tune into the water and jumped in shrieking from the cold. "Last one in's a rotten egg!"

Everyone but Bill and Pierre jumped in. All were shrieking and hooting from the cold water.

"I will be the rotten egg!" Pierre said solemnly and then pushed Bill into the water. "Your love is in the water there! You go to her, you fool! She will be taken away by some brave man!"

Bill yelped as he went in but swam to Charlotte to make sure she was alright and to mutter about "chefs who think too much of themselves." Charlotte patted his arm and told him not to worry about it. She helped a cumbersome Bill into his tube and then jumped in herself.

Pierre got in very carefully balancing the coolers of food on the tubes with covered bottoms. He was fussing and arranging and the group waited patiently for him. He had the food, after all. Finally, they were on their way. The river was higher than normal, due to the rains, but not too rough and it was a lazy ride for most of the trip.

Typically, the party began to divide off. Kitty, Lydia, and Mariah brought masks to look for lost items on the bottom. They found a ring, some sunglasses, and a child's wallet. Getting bored with their treasure hunt, they turned to gossip about celebrities. Jerome and Mary borrowed the masks to look for trash and they discussed ways to clean up the river. Charlotte and Bill needed to stop so he could readjust his life jacket and ended up staying on a sandbar talking quietly. The rest floated further down the river.

John and Darcy fell into an easy conversation about John's law firm. Darcy was a client of the firm and wanted to know some information about a particular law that would affect his company. Charles and Jane were discussing lunch and menus with Pierre. Caroline and Lizzy ended up floating somewhat together. After an awkward silence, they began discussing Caroline's plans. She'd decided to start a clothing line.

"I got so tired of dressing a certain way and not being able to eat! Or of the clothes being sexy, but uncomfortable. I want to design a line that anyone can wear, with flattering cuts and styles for different shaped women – not the same style in a larger size - those don't always flatter! Women need different styles for different body types." Caroline explained excitedly. "I'm thinking of calling the line 'B' - as in 'Be yourself'."

"Wow, Caroline, I'm I am impressed. It's a great idea. It sounds like something you'll really be successful doing."

"Yes, like take your sister Jane, she's thin and delicate. She can wear form fitting clothes and still be comfortable. But you, well, you'd need something to minimize the rear and those thighs! And your bust is really too large," Caroline glanced at Lizzy, saw her eyes slit, and decided to move on, "but your waist is perfectly tiny, so you know...ahem...I'd design clothes for, um, a voluptuous woman like you!"

"Thanks, Caroline. Really. Your words. Too kind." Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Well, it seems to work for you. John and Darcy can't seem to stop looking at you." Caroline nodded at the two. "Although, I would be careful, Elizabeth. I mean, Darcy can be such a jealous type. He ran off one of Georgiana's boyfriends because they wanted to get married, and Darcy didn't approve. Maybe he wasn't ready to see her gone just yet. I don't know. But if you want to get Darcy, you may want to drop all these boys that are 'friends', like John and whoever else you flit around with. You can't expect a man like Darcy to share you with anyone, even a 'friend', if it's a man."

"Caroline, I am not going to explain _again_ that I am not interested in William and he is not interested in me. Oh wait. I guess I just did explain that. But even if that were true, I wouldn't want to be with someone so controlling. His poor sister!"

"Oh, she's quite happy to reap the rewards of her obedience. Darcy will let her marry, just...on _his_ terms. I have a feeling he wants to pick the boy out. Maybe he's sizing up John Lucas right now. He really discourages male friends."

"John Lucas is in love with someone else. A delicate flower. It's going to take a lot more than sheer Darcy will to change a person's heart."

Caroline shrugged. "Suit yourself. But I'd start cutting down on my male friends if I were you." And with that she leaned back and let the sun bake her. Lizzy shook her head and laid back too.

It was true Darcy couldn't keep his eyes off of Lizzy. And darned if John had the same problem. _Well, are you like a brother to her or not, John? You had your chance with her. Now, it's my turn. She's _got _to know how I feel about her by now!_

Just then Lizzy kicked her tube over to them. "Hey, guys! I forgot to tell you. The weirdest thing happened. The day of the storm, a customer walks in and is looking around. Then he asks my dad for a copy of a certain book. Well, the book is worth like just under $5000, but I never expected to get that. So my dad calls me and tells me this story about the guy's sister and everything. I couldn't bear to make him pay. It was such a sweet story. Anyway, I asked, like $200,just to cover my expenses. And you know what? The guy leaves a tip of $4500 for the _coffee! _Can you believe that? I wish I knew who it was. I'd give the money back and thank him!"

John laughed. "Obviously he could afford it! Why would you give it back?"

"See, John, that's why you are the lawyer and I am the book seller. I was just thrilled someone wanted the book to _read _and appreciate it! But then you know what happened? I took a _small_ part of that money out of the bank and went into Zinnia's Silver shop. I'd been wanting this one necklace so bad, right?" She looked at Darcy to explain. "But someone bought it! And the earrings that matched. Well, they weren't like a set, but they looked so pretty together. Man, I was so disappointed!"

"I can't believe she sold that necklace." John was surprised.

"Oh, it wasn't her fault. I just never had the money. She couldn't just hold on to this necklace. And no...you know how I feel about credit cards! And the weird thing is, I think it was the _same_ guy that bought my book. Because this guy had been in earlier buying stuff for his sister and he went back to buy more for her."

"Lucky sister!" John laughed. "Don't tell Charlotte. She'll start expecting that from me!"

"No joke! Wish I could find him and marry him! Could you imagine what I could do with all that money?" Lizzy grinned, looking up at the sky.

"No, what?" Darcy asked laughing.

"Mmm, all the chocolate I could eat, all the books I could read, and all the liposuction I would need!" Lizzy said dreamily. "Ah, but he's probably too old and ugly."

"No doubt," Darcy agreed. "People with that much money usually are." And then he picked up her tube on one side and sent her splashing into the water.

She shrieked and came up shrieking, "That's cold, MAN! And why are _you_ laughing, John boy?" And before they realized what happened, she had flipped both of them out as well. The three were laughing and splashing when they arrived at the picnic spot. They got out of the river and walked to where Charles, Jane, and Pierre were setting up the lunch.

Within a few minutes the rest of the group arrived. Pierre had prepared a feast of cold sandwiches, fried crispy potatoes, fresh squeezed lemonade, and Death by Chocolate cake. He even brought thermoses of hot coffee.

The group ate until they were stuffed. Most went to find a tree to take a nap under or to talk quietly. Some went for an easy walk. Lizzy stayed to help Pierre clean up and Darcy began packing the supplies. The three were finished quickly and sat down to talk.

Pierre was telling Darcy and Lizzy stories about his childhood in Belgium. He was an only child and always wanted brothers. And so Lizzy began telling about her sisters and growing up together. By the time Darcy began to tell about _his_ childhood, Pierre was very drowsy and soon fell asleep, snoring softly.

"Oh, those are sweet stories, William. Your sister is...fortunate...that you care about her." Lizzy said quietly.

"Yes, I guess so. Although sometimes it is hard. She's a bit young for her age." Darcy admitted. Then he lowered his voice. "Lizzy, there is something I've been wanting to talk to you about." He stopped nervously. "Um, ok. Let me start by explaining that I am very, _very_ protective of my sister Georgiana - Gigi. And I don't just bring anyone into our family...

"Here's the thing, Lizzy. I really...like you and I would like to get to know you better. I'm not the type of guy that likes to 'just date'. If I start to date you it's with a view of the long term, you know, marriage.

"But as I was saying, I thought a long time about this – us – and I feel it is right. And I know Georgiana would love you – you are so easy to talk to. I really thought about whether or not you two would hit it off-"

"Um. Is this a joke, William? Because it's not funny." Lizzy asked coldly.

"NO! Why would it be a joke? I really do care about you and...I see a future together. You mean you couldn't see a future with me?" Darcy looked hurt.

"No, of course I don't see a future with you. For one thing, I am not the kind of person that just cuts off friends and family because of someone else's wishes. I am a very open person and don't feel comfortable being told who I can and cannot be friends with."

"What are you talking about?" Darcy asked, confused. "I never said anything like that."

"Let's just say that I've heard that you like to have a bit of control over people in your life."

"Like?"

"Like? Your sister Georgiana. You didn't like her boyfriend and so you got rid of him. And that you don't really like her to have male friends unless you approve them. I just don't think I could live with that kind of control in my life."

"You think I want to _control_ my sister? Controlling her is the _last_ thing I'd be able to do. I guess you heard a lot from George Wickham. Yeah, I guess you _would_ like him. He's so eager to please and always says just what a person wants to hear. Yes, Elizabeth. I did run him off. He was not right for my sister. She realizes now, although at the time she was blinded by his charms. Much like you are now." Darcy spat out.

Lizzy's eyes blazed. "I am just telling you what I heard. You expect me to just fall all over you because, what? You're handsome? You're obviously wealthy? For your gorgeous smile? No. Those only go so far, Darcy. I don't like how you bait me, I am still angry about how you tried to break up my sister and your friend, but then you expect me to ignore what I've heard – that you are controlling and jealous? Bit arrogant, don't you think?

"I don't even know what you see in me. You certainly didn't pour on any compliments. You just announce what you think and just expect me to jump? It makes me think this is some kind of high school prank. I don't get you!" Lizzy's face was red.

"Oh, so if I had flirted with you and talked about how beautiful you are and how your eyes light up a room and how I just want you to smile for me, then we'd be good here?"

"Well. It wouldn't have hurt. But no-" Lizzy was cut off.

"Is that why you are so _concerned_ about Wickham? He whispered sweet nothings in your ear at breakfast that day? Told you what a horrible person I am? Said everything you needed to hear to validate your low opinions of me?"

"No, you just did it for me." And Lizzy got up and walked away.

Darcy stared after her for a moment. Pierre stirred and opened one eye. "The temptress, she is gone? Oh yes, my friend. If I was single, twenty years younger, better looking, rich, and charming, I would go after her. You sir, are all those things but one. You are _not_ a charmer. You are a clod. An idiot. An oaf. A donkey. A-"

"I GET IT. I messed up. I get it."

"But all is not lost! No, no, NO! You see, she did not say 'I hate you!', 'I spit on you and your sister!', 'You are idiot and I never see you again!'. No, she did not! Maybe, maybe she like you a leeetle. And you listen to Pierre. Soon, you will be married and having the fat babies!" And Pierre slapped Darcy on his back and laughed heartily. "Yes, you are idiot. But I, Pierre, will help you."

Darcy was doubtful, but desperate.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It makes me happy to know people are having fun reading this!**

**Sorry, no Pierre in this one. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)**

**Chapter 13**

Lizzy went to the edge of the river and sat down. She was angry. Counting to ten didn't seem to help. So she counted to one hundred. That didn't work. So she walked to the coolers that had been packed away and opened them, and then she found what she was looking for.

"_Hmm, too small to cut in two, too big for one piece. Ah, who cares." _And she pulled the last (large) piece of Death by Chocolate cake out and ate it with her fingers. Yes. That did the trick She was feeling _much_ better now.

Lizzy's face was covered in chocolate when John walked up. He started chuckling.

"Guess there's no more cake, huh? Oh hey! What's wrong with you? You don't look so good." He asked worriedly.

Lizzy rinsed her hands in the river and wiped her face on a rag she found. "I'm fine. I just- nothing," pause, "I haven't had a chance to talk to you in awhile. What's happening with the love of your life?"

"She's good. Her family is coming to visit her in a few months." John said quietly. "I'm thinking about proposing just before they come, so if she says yes, then we can announce it then."

"Wow, John! That's great! I'm really happy for you." Lizzy gave him a hug. She felt a tiny pang of regret, but shook herself mentally and replaced that with genuine happiness for her friend.

John became serious. "You know what, Lizzy? You always laughed off when I flirted with you or talked about marrying you. I tried to tell you that I was sincere. I think we could have been happy together. But you never took it seriously. I never really knew why. I think maybe you don't appreciate yourself enough. That someone would truly love you for you.

I don't know what is going on with you and Darcy, but when I watch you with him...you light up. You look for him in a room. Yeah, you get angry, but your eyes have a spark in them. He's a good guy. I would be the first to tell you if he wasn't. But I think if you took down your defenses and gave him a chance, you might be surprised. I think he's the one that will make you _more than_ happy."

Lizzy stared at John stunned. They'd _never_ had a conversation like this before. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I found someone that will make me more than happy. Anne is...she's smart, funny, kind, and she balances me. She makes me feel like she needs me, just like I need her. I want you to find your someone. Someone that needs you as much as you need him. I think Darcy is that someone."

"I don't know, John. I've heard that he's controlling and then there's thing with his sister-"

"If you are referring to that engagement that he broke up. Well, I assisted Darcy's legal interests in that. Not that I will give you any confidential information, but the guy Darcy ran off is a user, a blackmailer, and a fortune hunter. Miss Darcy is very fortunate her brother intervened.

But, Lizzy, you've _heard_ rumors about Darcy. What have you _seen_? You've seen a loyal friend and a protective brother. Maybe his actions were off, but his motives have been pure. Don't screw this up, Lizard."

Lizzy's eyes turned watery while John was talking. _How could I have been so blind? Both to John and to William? Ugh! Stupid immature side of my brain! _

Lizzy knew John was right. On _all _points. She had lost something with John, but they could both have something better – John with this Anne girl, and she with Darcy. But she had a lot of humble pie to eat. And she had a few apologies to make. The first one was to John.

"John, you – wow. You are right. So right. I've screwed up so much. I really didn't think you were seriously interested in me. I always thought you were too handsome, too funny, too ambitious for someone like me. I just thought you were teasing me, the way you did when we were little. I know we- yes, I could have been happy with you. You are a great guy, after all. I don't know about William- Darcy, but I am just happy that you found someone that makes you feel complete. I do love you, you know."

"I love you too, Lizard." He paused. "Look at me and believe me when I say this: You, Elizabeth Bennet _are_ beautiful, funny, and smart, and _no one _is too 'anything' for you! You just may be too much for someone else." John grinned. "Just let your guard down for a bit and try to give Darcy a chance. He's right for you."

ooo

"Is everyone ready to go?" Lydia shouted out. "We are loading up and shipping off!" Everyone grabbed their tubes and settled back for a lazy ride.

"The rapids are coming up soon!" Jane yelled to the Bingleys and Darcy. "But don't worry. They aren't too rough. I mean, even if you flip over, you'll be ok."

"Yeah, the worst part is if you don't raise your rear in time! You won't be able to sit down for a week!" laughed Kitty.

"It's that shallow?" asked Caroline. She didn't want her suit to rip. It was Chanel.

"Only in some parts. But if you watch when you hear the rapids, you can avoid the rocks that are close to the surface," Lizzy explained. She glanced at Darcy, who was steadily avoiding looking in her direction.

"Here they come! We'll see you at the end of these rapids – these are the worst. If you flip, it will be here. If you can stay to the right, you'll get shot into a deeper pool. To the left, it's faster, but more chances to scrape your rear!" Jane laughed and kicked to the right. "See you in a bit!" And she grabbed the ropes on Charles' and Caroline's tubes and pulled them with her. The others followed her, grabbing hands and pulling ropes, forming a train to stay together.

Lizzy couldn't get to the right with the others. She kept bouncing off of Lydia and Kitty's tubes. She struggled to stand up before going to the left. She was about to jump off her tube, when her foot tangled in her rope and she twisted and fell, hitting her wrist and arm. A sharp pain went through her body and she lost all control. She tried to stand up, but instead, ended up falling again on some slippery rocks. By this time, she was partially down the rougher side of the rapids and saw a rock just below the surface. She was inches from hitting her head on it, struggling to stop, when someone jerked her back. He picked her up and carried her to a sandbar nearby and gently put her down.

Lizzy was crying from the pain in her wrist. She looked down to see her left arm and leg were bruised and scraped. The left side of her face was throbbing by this time and she reached up and felt blood. She'd cut herself.

"It's ok. I think you may have broken your wrist, but the cut on your face isn't too big. It won't need stitches, and I doubt it will scar." A voice said gently. Lizzy looked up. It was Darcy.

"Th-thank you." And she began chattering. It was suddenly very cold. Darcy began rubbing her right arm and shoulder to warm her up. He picked her up again and put her in a sunny spot.

"Take some deep slow breaths for the pain." He looked at her. "You're not babbling, Elizabeth? I thought you got nervous in emergencies." He gave a small smile.

Lizzy took a deep breath and blew out slowly. Shoot, her wrist hurt! "I only do that for other people. Believe it or not," Lizzy paused because of the pain, "I get even worse if I see blood, but only on other people! I would probably be giving you the recipe for my mother's famous meatloaf by now, if our roles were reversed." She smiled ruefully.

"As soon as you are ready, we can go. I can guide you through the easier parts and as soon as we can, we'll leave the river and try to find a phone." Darcy said quietly, staring ahead.

"Yes, there is a tube rental ahead and they have a first aid office there."

The two were quiet for a moment. Then they both began speaking at the same time. Lizzy motioned for Darcy to speak first.

"I am not going to embarrass myself again by telling you about my feelings. I do, though, want to clear a few things up."

"William, please, I owe you an apology." Lizzy started.

"Well, I'd just like to tell you something and then drop the subject and both of us can move on. Please, it's important to me that you hear this.

As you know, I have the guardianship of my sister, Georgiana. She is- was- well, is the most important person to me. A few years ago, when Georgiana was fifteen, I hired a private tutor for her, Teresa Younge. Gigi had been struggling with her schoolwork. She was at an age when girls need their mothers, I guess. I hired Mrs. Younge, thinking she would fill a void for my sister. Georgiana was improving for awhile. She seemed happier and her grades were improving.

But then, Mrs. Younge invited Georgiana to go to London with her for the weekend. I had no problem with this, except that on that trip, Georgiana met Mrs. Younge's brother, George Wickham. He was quite a bit older than Georgina, close to my age.

"Well, he was fun and smart and funny and she soon developed an innocent crush on him. Mrs. Younge didn't realize, maybe she thought it was cute. I don't believe she set this up, but in any event, Wickham began to contact Georgiana-" Darcy stopped and saw Lizzy's face had gone pale. "No, no! Nothing improper happened. Just emailing back and forth. Innocent messages, at first. When Georgiana was seventeen, Wickham began dropping hints of marriage – eloping. He began to tell her how beautiful she was and how clever,. Flattering her. Then he began to imply that people had treated him unfairly in life, that he couldn't catch a break. Closer to her eighteenth birthday, he began to tell her how much he loved her, and that I, her brother, would try to break them apart. That he wanted to marry her and run away and start life over with her.

"She was head over heels in love with this man. And he knew it. By her eighteenth birthday, they had planned their elopement. They would get married and live on _love_." Darcy made a face.

"William, please, I don't need to hear this." Lizzy began.

"No, I want you to hear it. She is all I have," his voice was breaking. Lizzy closed her eyes and felt so very very guilty. Her eyes teared up. Darcy cleared his throat. "She is all I have and I would do anything to protect her." He paused, then continued, "Well, Georgiana told Mrs. Younge, or was manipulated into telling her. And Mrs. Younge, not wanting to be involved in a scandal that might have far reaching consequences, immediately told me of their plans. I called Georgiana, but couldn't get a hold of her. Mrs. Younge finally found her brother, just a day before they were to get married. I rushed to them and confronted Wickham. Georgiana was crying about how much she loved him and how I didn't understand. How I wanted to control her. All these _lies_ about me. When I took Wickham aside to discuss this, he pulled out a paper. It was an agreement for me to pay him a large sum of money to stay away from Georgiana.

I couldn't believe how ruthless this man was. It was all I could do to not physically harm him. He had calculated every word and movement. He knew our human nature so well, he knew exactly what to say and do to get the results he wanted. He even used his sister. I paid him the money after conferring with a law firm here. I didn't want anyone in England to know. I didn't want to humiliate my sister anymore.

But the worst part, Elizabeth, was that I had to tell my sister how he used her. And she wouldn't believe me until I showed her the agreement. It was heart wrenching. It killed me to see her so hurt. She's still got a lot of healing to be done." He stopped and thought for a minute then continued. "I cannot apologize anymore for how I tried to interfere with Charles and Jane. I understand why you are still angry, but I have done all I can to fix that.

And as regards your friendships? I never said anything about ending your relationships with anyone, male, female, friend, or family. I'd never try to control anyone like that, especially someone like you. That would crush who you are.

I am sorry that my feelings and words offended you. I realize that I must have misread you. I thought your feelings might have been mutual. I was wrong. I think maybe you and John Lucas have some unfinished business, as well. John is a good person. If anyone could make you happy, it would be him."

Lizzy was silent for a moment. She started to answer him, but he cut her off. "I think you need to get to a doctor. Are you ready?"

"But I want to say-" she started.

"No, Elizabeth. Please don't say anything. Let's just go." Darcy pleaded.

And so they left, Lizzy in the tube and Darcy guiding her gently down the river. Both lost in their own thoughts.


	15. Chapter 14

**Many many thanks for not giving up on me yet. I had a couple of funky weeks. Not like anything bad, just so much stuff happening all at once - school projects, colds, early Spring cleaning, etc.**

**So, apologies in advance...Pierre is NOT in this one. But he will return shortly and I have great plans for him. Sufficed to say, he is busy cooking and probably plotting!**

**Darcy is not in here too much, but he will return in the next chapter. Hoping to get something else out tomorrow or Thursday.**

**:)**

**Chapter 14**

"Will, ever since you have gotten home, you've seemed sad. I thought you were enjoying yourself in Meryton," Georgiana said several days later. "Did something happen? Was it something between you and Wickham?"

Darcy smiled sadly. "No, Gi, I just have a few things on my mind."

"You know, Will, I've been thinking a lot about you these last few weeks. I am realizing how much you gave up for me since our parents died. You don't date. You don't even go out with any friends. Do you _have_ any friends? I was hoping you would meet some people and have fun while you were with Charles. You sounded like you were having fun, but now you look absolutely miserable! Are you sleeping? I know you aren't eating and you look exhausted. Something did happen. Did you have a fight with Charles?" Gi paused, waiting for an answer. "Will! Answer me!"

But Will just got up, crossed to Gi, kissed her on the top of her head, and went up to bed.

Gi stared after him for a minute, then pulled out her laptop and turned it on. She opened up her email account and wrote an email, sending it to two addresses.

_Dear Charles and Caroline,_

_What happened to Will? He's not eating, not sleeping, not speaking. Did he fight with you? I am very worried about him._

_Luv, Georgiana_

ooo

_Dear Georgiana,_

_I am not quite sure what happened. I believe he had some type of fight with the sister of my girlfriend, Jane. If there is anything we can do, please let me know. I've been trying to contact him, but he never answers._

_CB_

ooo

_Darling Georgiana,_

_I am sorry to hear your brother is still not over his disagreement with my friend, Elizabeth. She can be so hardheaded sometimes. I believe there was some discussion about some guy that she had befriended, and you know how jealous men can be. I think our Darcy didn't like that! I wouldn't worry. He'll get over her soon enough. _

_Did you hear about about my debut in the world of fashion? I'm going to call the line 'B', and I am so excited..._

Gi's stopped reading the rest of the very long email. _Get over _her_? What and who is she talking about?_

ooo

_Dear Ms. Darcy,_

_My name is Charlotte Lucas. I got your email from a mutual friend, Charles Bingley. I have tried emailing your brother, William, but he doesn't seem to be getting my emails. I was hoping to send a formal invitation to my wedding to your brother, and I'd like to extend the invitation to you, as well. I met your brother here in Meryton and enjoyed getting to know him. _

_Well, if you could ask him to contact me so that I may send an invitation, I would greatly appreciate it. Just so you can check your schedule, the wedding will be in near by Rosings, the 12__th__ of May. I look forward to hearing from you both._

_Sincerely, Charlotte Lucas_

"Will?" Gi called, and then walked into his room. "We're going to a wedding near Meryton. May 12. A Charlotte Lucas. Oh and...who is Elizabeth and why do you need to get over her?"

Darcy stared at his sister, his mouth opened in shock. And then he lowered his head and told her.

ooooooo

"Charlotte, I cannot believe you are getting married in less than two months! You are like a grown up or something!" Lizzy laughed.

"I know, I know! I mean, I feel like I am 18 or something. It is so weird to think 'my husband'! Thank you, guys, for throwing the bridal shower."

"Oh, it's easy peasy when your sister is dating the owner of one of the most fashionable and chic inns in the area. We are using the main dining room. I think it will be big enough for everyone. And Pierre's menu is drool worthy. You know, Pierre seems to think he's somehow responsible for getting you two together."

"He can think what he wants as long as he doesn't back out of catering my wedding!" Charlotte laughed happily.

Lizzy was so happy for her friend. While Bill was obnoxious to most, he made Charlotte happy and placed her on a pedestal. Charlotte was glowing.

"So have you gotten your dress yet?" asked Charlotte. Her wedding was a bit unconventional in that she had simply chosen weddings colors - champagne, ivory, and pale pink - and asked the bridesmaids to choose whatever they wanted to wear, as long as they complemented each other and her.

She had chosen all the Bennet sisters, as well as Mariah, to be in the wedding in some capacity. It was a toss up between Lizzy and Jane to be maid of honor, but in the end, she chose Lizzy. This was mostly so that she and John could walk together. Being the brides brother and the groom having no friends, uhh, locally, John would stand up as Bill's best man. That left Jane and Charles to walk together, and contributed to their ease of eye batting. Mariah would be walking with a cousin of the Lucas', and Lydia and Kitty would be walking together, since there were no more men close enough to stand as groomsmen. This pleased them enough. It left them free to choose whomever they wanted during those first dances at the reception!

Mary was outwardly bored with the whole production. It was so _ridiculous_, this notion of romance, all this pomp and the white dress, blah blah blah. That is, until Charlotte asked Mary to play the harp during the ceremony. Mary was secretly thrilled. She even talked Jerome into escorting her to the front. The Bennet sisters were incredibly close to getting him in a jacket and slacks. _He must really like her!_

"No, I haven't gotten my dress. But I've seen all of my sisters' dresses and I know what to get. I'm heading over to the Galleria in the City today. I'll find something there, I promise. I also have to get a dress for the rehearsal dinner." Lizzy explained.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's more formal than I wanted, but Mrs. de Bourgh offered to pay for it and she insisted it be formal. And when we booked the Rosings Park Grand Ballroom for our wedding, I had no idea she would reserve the entire house for her family and the wedding party. It was very generous of her," Charlotte said doubtfully.

"I'm sure it will be lovely. And something you don't have to worry about now!"

"Well, I am still trying to get the last few invitations out." Charlotte paused, looking at Lizzy with a slight grin. "I, well, I invited William Darcy and his sister. I hope that's ok, Lizzy."

"Why wouldn't it be alright? It's your wedding, he's your friend." Lizzy said with a short laugh.

"What happened, Lizzy? I mean, I know what happened at the river, but haven't you spoken to him since?"

"No...I tried. I've emailed him enough times, but he's not answering. You know, Charlotte, I assumed a lot of things about William and I was wrong. I apologized to him, but he apparently won't accept what I have to say. He won't even listen to me. The whole thing must have been some, I don't know - joke? I don't get what happened."

"Don't assume the worse just yet, Lizard. I mean, it seems as though he wasn't getting my emails. I had to write to his sister to invite him to the wedding!"

"Really? You contacted her? What was she like?" Lizzy was curious. By all accounts, the very definition of what she was not: elegant, glamorous, tall, blonde, and _rich_. She was hoping to dislike her. Somehow that would make it...better? She was disappointed.

"Oh, well, it was just through emails, but she seemed really sweet. I told her that I wanted to invite them to the wedding and needed an address. She 'e-waved' that formality aside and just asked the particulars. Turns out she's got some connection to _ Bourgh _of all people, and was 'summoned', in her words, to Rosings directly after our wedding, so they just moved their trip up a bit." Charlotte didn't add the rest of the furiously sent emails between the two, hatching a plan to get these two hardheaded people together. They hadn't come up with anything substantial, other than planning various awkward situations forcing Lizzy and Darcy to be together. But they were NOT done yet.

"Lizzy. Just out of curiosity," Charlotte began slowly, "What if William _was _still in love with you? How do you feel about him?"

Lizzy started. "Charlotte! _Still in love with me?_ I think you are waaaay over-exaggerating the situation. I doubt he was ever even _interested_ in me, especially since I haven't heard anything from him in several months."

"But if he was," persisted Charlotte,"would you return his feelings?"

Lizzy was quiet for several moments. "What do you think, Char? He's kind, funny, smart, handsome. To be honest, I can't think he said what he said to hurt me, or as some unkind joke. I said that it must be a joke, but really he's too decent to do that. I think he just got caught up in the excitement of being out here in this happnin' town, all the action and fast cars, non-loose women, and in the moment of saving mah life in that thare rivah, he just plumb lost his head! I do declare!" She said fanning herself furiously, mumbling about "the vapors."

"Ok, ok, Miss Scarlett. I see. I see. Well, I don't think he plumb lost his head. I think he does like you, in fact is still in love with you. And Georgiana agrees with me!" Charlotte slapped her hand over her own mouth as Lizzy jumped up and looked at her.

"WHAT? Charlotte Beulah Lucas, you tell me RIGHT now what you two said about me!"

"Beulah?" Charlotte rolled her eyes. Then seeing Lizzy was serious about what they talked about she sighed. "Fine. William hasn't been checking his emails. He's depressed. About _you_. And you've been mopey too. It's impossible for you to get depressed, I think, but you have been mopey. So I know, you must have had _some_ feelings for him. Georgiana is worried about her brother. I'm worried about my best friend. You two? You go together. Like chocolate and peanut butter. Ice cream and hot fudge. Macaroni and cheese. Potato chips and bean dip. Mashed potatoes and gra-"

"Yes. YES! Oooo-kaaaay! Got. It. Loud and clear. You're a weirdo. And you made me hungry. I gotta go. It's getting late and I need to get to the Galleria. Love you, Chark. Weirdo."

"Love you too, Lizard. Self-denial-er."

"Good come back, nerd."

"Yeah, yeah. Just think about what I told you. And your feet stink. How's that for a come back?"

oooooooo

Traffic to the City was already backing up with the lunch crowd by the time Lizzy pulled on to the highway. It was stop and go traffic for about half an hour. Just as it began clearing up, she glanced over at the car next to her. _George Wickham! What's he doing here? _He never looked her way and then he exited the highway. She noticed he turned in to an apartment complex. _He must live here now._

Lizzy thought he had left town for good when he saw Darcy that day in the restaurant. John had as much said so.

She thought back to the conversation she had a few days after the river "fiasco."

"_So, John, what's the deal with this Wickham guy? If he's such a loser why were you hanging out with him?"_

"_I wasn't hanging out with him," John protested. "Well, I may have driven him around town and he showed up with me for breakfast-"_

"_Nope. You said at the Business Owners Dinner that you had a _friend_ and he had some horrible sob story. And! AND you said that _in front of_ William! Isn't he your client?"_

_John turned red. "Ok. You got me. The same thing happened to me that happened to you."_

_"__A really cute guy basically saves your life in a river you practically grew up in, tells you he has feelings for you, then after you insult him, you try to apologize, he doesn't listen, returns to his home country, and you never hear from him again? Like that? That's what happened to you?"_

"_Well, noooo. Not exactly. I _assumed_ that Wickham was getting a raw deal. That our law firm was helping out Darcy because he was wealthy and had connections, and that here, Wickham and Miss Darcy were a real-life Romeo and Juliet! Wickham is extraordinarily persuasive. He had members of a law firm Darcy hired convinced he was innocent! What a snake!_

_Anyway, when Darcy showed up, word was getting out about Wickham's true character. He knew when to call it a day. He left town and hasn't shown up since."_

_Lizzy stared at him. "The _infallible_ John Beuford Lucas is actually – Gasp! I say, GASP – _fallible_?"_

"_Beuford? You know that's not my middle name, Lizard. And yes, I made a mistake. Apologized profusely to Darcy. Although it hadn't affected our representation of Darcy and his interests. But it was completely wrong of me. I could have gotten fired, but Darcy didn't make an issue of it."_

"_Huh. Well. Good to know."_

ooooooooooooooo

_Frederica's Flare. _Lizzy stared at the ostentatious windows and entrance. Lizzy hated this store. It was her mother's dream boutique and she was always taking the girls in to find dresses for some event or another when they were still too young to figure out a mode of escape.

_Should this be my first stop, to rule it out, or my last resort? _Lizzy bit her lip considering. _Knock it out first. Who knows? Maybe I'll find what I need in the "frumpy section"._ Lizzy grinned to herself. Their "frumpy section" probably would be up her alley.

She walked in and the overpowering scent of vanilla and roses hit her nostrils. Her stomach flipped. She began wheezing. _I can't breathe! I can't breathe! It smells like vanilla and rose toilet bowl cleaners in here. I am going to die. Right. Now. I am dying. This is it. I am no longer breathing and now I am dying. Good-bye, cruel world._

"Ma'am? Ma'am? CAN – I – HAYULP – YEW? Heather? Heather? Can you come hayulp? This poorly dressed woman looks like she is having a seizure." The young woman was motioning violently to "Heather" to help, all the while eying Lizzy up and down. "I am with a designer right now and I cayn-not be dealin' with this!"

Lizzy shook herself and realized she could, in fact, breathe. She simply didn't want to. She looked at the heavily made-up woman who greeted her when she entered. Frederica. Well, well, well. The owner herself. She was ensconced in chiffons and tulles and other floaty fabrics in shades varying from Pepto Bismal to cotton candy. It was quite a sight to see. She left Lizzy in the care of Heather, and entered her office.

Heather rushed over, eager to please her employer. She murmured, "Good afternoon. Did you need directions to the bus station? Welfare office? I am sure-"

"No. Thanks. I was here to look at dresses for a wedding. I will be the maid of honor." Lizzy replied coldly.

Heather tried to raise her eyebrows. The botox prevented that. She began murmuring again, "Oh, indeed. Yes, well, I see. Um, are you sure that..."

Just then Frederica's voice raised. "Yes, I do see. But I think it is just not right for this store. Perhaps if you took your designs over to D's Discount Designs. That might be more your league."

Lizzy cringed. She could hear the sneer in Frederica's voice. Just then a red faced and furious Caroline came out of the office

Caroline stopped in her tracks when she saw Lizzy. "I guess you heard that?"

Lizzy nodded slowly and then said in a loud voice, "Caroline Bingley? THE Caroline Bingley? If I had _known_ you were in town, I would never have stepped foot in this...this...rat's nest! I absolutely _abhor_ this little, ahem, _shop. _But I try to shop local, you know. Help the little people. Now! Are you still producing those exclusive designs for the Lucas wedding? I mean, we've practically rented out two _entire_ hotels _just _for the wedding _party, _not to mention the _guests._ It simply wouldn't _do_ for us to dress _off the rack_! What would Mrs. de Bourgh or the Darcys _say_?

Say, what do you think of my clothes? Quite a lark, right? Mummy and I thought it would be so hysterical if I showed up dressing in these _rags!_ Come on, we must go get on those designs. I had a few ideas..." And Lizzy led a very amused Caroline out of Frederica's Flare.

"Where are you supposed to be from?" Caroline asked when she stopped laughing. "You kept slipping into different accents back there! You went from Suzanne Sugarbaker to Lady Mary, I think you even made a side trip to Australia!"

"Hey! I was _trying_ to get out of there with a much dignity as possible!" Lizzy protested, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, well, then. I guess we showed them! Let's just sashay ourselves down to D's Discount Duds and I'll whip up a design worthy of Mademoiselle Elizabeth Bennet."

"Seriously, Caroline? Frederica's Flare? Even _you _aren't that gaudy!"

"Where am I supposed to start then? Everyone told me she was the nicest boutique around!"

"No, no one said that. Not even in your circles. Her designs are hideous! She is simply the most expensive."

"What were you doing in there then?"

"I was hoping to find an appropriate dress for Charlotte's wedding. Maid of honor. I figured their 'frump' would be my 'dressy'," Lizzy smiled. "Your designs are good, even if not kindly worded when trying to sell me on them. You shouldn't settle for that place. Set up your own shop! Charles would let you have a few rooms at Netherfield and you could sew a few samples and start selling from there. Rent a spot at the other end of the Galleria and see what happens."

Caroline looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because Jane and I have come up with a plan to steal all of Charles' money and we want you to let your guard down," Lizzy rolled her eyes. "What do you think? I am a nice person."

"Mmm-hmm. You're up to something. But in any case. Thanks. At least for attempting to help me leave with my dignity intact. But this in no way makes me like you."

"No problem. I don't like you either. You're obnoxious. Now go away before we are seen together."

"Haha. You should be so lucky. Bye."

And so Lizzy renewed her quest for the perfect dress


	16. Chapter 15

**Oh, wow! You reviewers are the best! Thanks so much for the kind words. I am such a nerd - I love that I have readers from other countries that are actually enjoying my story. This has been so fun.**

**Well, as you see, this is NOT Thursday. I will not be making any more promises about what day I will post again, but I will say I will TRY to get another chapter up in the next few days. That may make up for this being a little short! **

**Chapter 15**

Lizzy made her way through the mall. She'd decided to start at the larger department stores. There were two in the Galleria, at opposite ends. And a little cafe right in the middle that made the most delicious pastries. She may need to stop in there for some sustenance. Chocolate sustenance, to be more accurate. Just then her phone rang. The caller id said it was Charlotte.

"I am shopping for my dress, my dear one. Not finished yet," she said by way of answer.

"No, Lizzy. I need a favor! Pierre went to Rosings Park today to inventory their kitchen and see what he would need to order. When he tried to start his car, it conked out on him. I told him I would go pick him up, but Bill has my car and I can't get ahold of him! Could you _pleeeeease_ go get him? You're practically there."

"Seriously?" Lizzy sighed inwardly. "Ok. Yeah, I'll go. Only because it is for you and for Pierre."

"Oh, thanks, Lizard! Hey, ask Pierre to show you where we are having the ceremony and reception. And then tell me what you think. Ok, I'll let you go. Thanks, chica!"

Lizzy headed for her car after a detour to the cafe. She ordered a croissant filled with chocolate and a hot coffee. She ate it on the way to her car and spilled coffee on her "tacky" blouse. _Glad Caroline didn't see that! I am sure Pierre will be appalled but he won't crow over it._

About twenty minutes later she pulled into the hotel. It was gorgeous – stately and elegant and beautiful gardens. Lizzy hoped the wedding was going to be in one of the gardens. Caroline had changed it so much, Lizzy wasn't sure anymore!

She spied Pierre in the front of the lobby, waiting impatiently. When he saw her, he started beaming, "My Elizabeth! Oh, I am so glad you come. This Charlotte tell me that you come for me, but not when! But it is all good because you are here!"

"My pleasure, Pierre! I was only shopping for a dress for the wedding."

"Ahh. Shopping. The delight of the ladies, no? Yes, yes. It is. And, uh, maybe food is also your delight, since it is all over your clothes! What did you do? Why you pour it all over? You Americans with your eating and driving!" He began to fuss with her clothes. "You don't have a jacket or sweater? You can cover with a pretty scarf, maybe? I don't know. It is horrendous!"

"Ok, ok, Pierre. It's fine. Let's just go check out Charlotte's final ideas for the wedding and head back home. And I didn't do this driving, FYI. I was hurrying to get _you_!"

"For me you pour, what is this, coffee? You don't need to do that for Pierre! And what is the ef-why-eye? A new car? A person? Some code to laugh at me, Pierre?"

Lizzy smiled and suddenly got very tired. "It means 'for your information' – f is for, y is your, and I is information. Listen, can I just sit for a minute? I've already had a bit of a day and more driving than I usually do."

"Oh, yes, my dear, but not here! No! You come out to the garden and sit. OH NO!" Pierre nearly shouted, which made Lizzy jump. "The _pool_! Yes, the pool! It is perfect. We sit, you get drink and we talk. You look fine. I get scarf from the lady at the desk. She is not as pretty as you, but we can use her scarf. Don't worry, my Elizabeth. You don't look so _very_ tired. Just a little."

Lizzy's head was swimming with this conversation. And she felt a little self-conscious – if _Pierre _thought she looked tired and her clothes looked a little gross, then she must _bad_! She popped into the restroom to freshen up while Pierre got a scarf from the less attractive desk clerk.

As she applied some lip gloss and fixed her hair, she heard someone crying in one of the stalls. After in went on for a few seconds, she decided to see if she could help. "Hello? Excuse me. Are you alright in there?"

The crying paused for a moment. Then a muffled voice answered, "I'm fine. Thank you." And then she began crying again, only quieter.

Lizzy thought about walking out, but just couldn't leave yet. "Are you hurt? Are you in trouble? I can help you. Or maybe - do you need someone to talk to, hun?"

"No, I am fine. I – I just had a disagreement with my brother, that's all. I- well, I interfered in a private matter and he was angry about it. I was just trying to help, but I think I made matters worse!" And her crying continued again.

"Oh, no, I am sure he knows that you were trying to help him. Maybe he was just embarrassed about the situation or didn't want to worry you. My sisters are always getting in my business and I get in theirs. I think it's our job, right?" Lizzy gave a small chuckle.

"Yes, I am sure you are right. Thank you." The voice paused. "Your sisters? How many do you have?"

"Four. And you wouldn't believe our 'interferences'! And our mother is the worst. But it's ok, because we know, in the end, no matter how irritating we are, we still love each other and are only looking out for each other." Lizzy stopped for a second, then continued, "I am sure when your brother calms down he'll see that. Ok?"

"I hope so. Thank you."

"Listen, I gotta go, a friend is waiting for me, but I can tell you aren't from here. If you ever need anything, here is my business card. It has a telephone number and email you can use to contact me. Just mention that you're 'the girl from the restroom.'" Lizzy slipped the card under the door and the girl grabbed it. "Ok, then, I'm leaving. Take care!"

"Bye...Ms. Bennet."

Lizzy smiled, "Bye, girl from the restroom."

Lizzy walked out smiling. Pierre was pacing agitatedly. "There you are! My Lizzy! I have been waiting! Oh, you look better. Yes. I see. Well, you must have needed so much time in there then. Let us go sit outside near the pool. I ordered you a lemonade. It is so refreshing, it is made with gas!" He handed her the scarf and she tied it around her neck, covering the dribbles of coffee.

"_Gas_? Beg pardon? You mean _carbonated water?_"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Let us go sit!"

_Pierre is asking strange. But maybe this is cultural? Do Belgian people act this way? Maybe only chefs are this impatient. Belgian chefs? No. It's probably just him. He's an odd one sometimes. _

Lizzy sat down at the table. Pierre sat down too. Then suddenly he jumped up. "I like that table better. Closer to the pool! Let us go there!"

"Pierre, I am tired and plus, there are people swimming in the pool. I don't want to get splashed." Lizzy protested. But Pierre had already moved. Lizzy got up and followed.

"No, it is fine! There is only one person and I think he is not a child. So he will not splash. I, Pierre, will not allow it! I must go check on your lemonade. You sit here and look pretty. Yes, like that!" And he was gone.

Lizzy was completely confused. Just then she WAS splashed! She turned irritatedly to the swimmer. He was climbing the steps and about to approach the table next to Lizzy. His belongings were there.

Just then he looked up. Lizzy was standing by now, her eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Darcy!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo**

**A/N: Ok, so that scene from the P&P 2005 movie is not too accurate bookwise, but it is one of my all time favorite scenes! So I borrowed it here. :) **

**See you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 16

**A great thanks to you all for still following and giving me such kind reviews! I am so glad everyone is having so much fun reading it! **

**Chapter 16**

Darcy and Lizzy stared at each other for a moment. Darcy was the first to speak.

"Elizabeth. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Hi, William. No, I didn't know you'd be here either. I got a call that I needed to pick up Pierre. He was stranded here." She looked at him closely. "You look good."

Darcy smiled. "I don't - I look tired. But I thank you for the compliment. You are looking very, well, very lov- very...You look good too. How is your family?"

Lizzy blushed. "They are doing great. Mary and Jerome are saving the world, starting with Meryton. Lydia has some mystery boyfriend. Kitty met someone too, Captain Denny. Can you believe it? That's his _real_ name! 'Captain'. We've been harassing poor Kitty about it." Lizzy laughed, "And Jane, well, I am sure you know all about Jane and Charles."

Darcy had been staring into Lizzy's eyes the whole time, mesmerized when she laughed or smiled. He shook himself when he realized she was waiting for an answer.

"Jane and Charles? Oh yes, well, actually, I haven't kept up with Charles. I returned home...distracted. I am afraid I wasn't a very attentive friend. I believe he sent me several emails, but I never checked. In fact, Charlotte contacted me through my sister, Georgiana. What happened?" He asked, when a strange look passed over her face.

"No, it's just that I had sent you several emails and when you didn't answer, I assumed you were still angry at me. I felt – _feel –_ so bad about what happened...But, anyway, I, uh, realize you weren't checking _any_ emails, so in a way, I feel better. But then, I feel bad because you weren't keeping up with anyone. I just – I am so sorry William. I really am." Lizzy's eyes were tearing up a little.

Darcy wanted to grab her and hold her and say something, _anything_ to make her smile. He leaned forward and Lizzy unconsciously did as well. "Lizzy, no. It was my fault...I need to tell you how mu-"

"Will! Aren't you going to introduce me?" A very pretty petite blonde young woman, with red swollen eyes stood before the two, smiling uncertainly.

Darcy gritted his teeth, and then smiled kindly at her. Lizzy hadn't realized that she stopped breathing while Darcy was talking. The interruption allowed her to catch her breath. She thought she heard a little Belgian man screeching, "Noooooo! You idiot girl!" in the background.

"Yes, of course. Miss Bennet, allow me to introduce my sister, Georgiana Darcy to you. Georgiana, Elizabeth Bennet."

Georgiana's smile grew wide. She saw why her brother was in love with her. She was beautiful, but that wasn't it. It was the light in her eyes. She could hear the kindness in her voice when Lizzy spoke to her in the restroom. She also detected a happiness and good humor. But then to see her! Lizzy seemed to be just the type of person Georgiana had imagined her brother should marry. Only this was in real life.

Lizzy smiled at her. "Hello, Georgiana. It's nice to meet you. Please call me Lizzy." _Why is she staring at me? Do I have something in my teeth? Oh no. It's the coffee stain on my clothes. She's thinking what a slob I am and how happy she is that her brother got away from me._

Georgiana sat down and grabbed Lizzy's hand. "Oh, Lizzy! We met in the restroom earlier. She saw I wasn't feeling good and was trying to help," Georgiana explained to Darcy. "It's so nice to finally meet you in person, though, face to face! Please call me Georgie or Gigi."

"Ok. Georgie. That's a cute nickname. I get called 'Lizard' by some so-called _friends_ here." Lizzy laughed. "So...Why are you two here? It seems a bit early for the wedding."

"Yes, I am not quite sure why we are here so early, only that my aunt asked us to come spend time with her here. I believe Bill works for her in some capacity. Gi made the arrangements, but Aunt Catherine hasn't arrived yet. I think there was some mix up with the dates."

Georgiana looked embarrassed. "Y-yes. I thought she had already arrived. But it seems as though she actually arrives in a few we'll just have to figure out something else to do until she arrives." And she smiled shyly at Lizzy.

Lizzy could see that Georgiana was nervous for some reason, and so she tried to put her at ease. Recalling their conversation earlier, she began telling her some of the sillier times she'd had with her four sisters. Soon the three were laughing. Georgiana began to visibly relax.

"Georgie, William told me that you are living in Paris. What's it like living there? It seems so romantic. I used to fantasize about living in one of those beautiful old European cities, with the art and architecture, like, _everywhere_."

Georgiana smiled and told her about her daily life. It sounded every bit as fantastic as Lizzy suspected. After a few minutes, Georgiana got up to order some snacks to be sent to their table by the pool.

"You'd like to leave Meryton?" Darcy asked quietly.

"Well, it's one of those fantasies people have. Leave your life behind. Most people dream of living on a tropical island – Hawaii or Jamaica. But I always imagined myself roaming the streets of France or Italy, sipping a cappuccino and eating crepes," Lizzy grinned, "With Nutella spread all over, of course."

"It wouldn't be too much to live there, you know. Just hop on a plane and you'd be back to visit Meryton soon enough."

"Not too much? Do you have any idea how expensive that would be, to fly back and forth on whims to gossip with my sisters or listen to my mother criticize my hair? Besides, that's a long flight." Lizzy started smiling. "You're probably one of those people that actually is able to sleep on a flight. You probably feel all refreshed when you get off. Me? I look like something a cat spits out at the end of a flight."

Darcy smiled. "No, I don't think so. You don't realize it, but I actually knew you before that business dinner. You and Jane and I were on the same flight from late last summer. I never saw your face, but I listened to you on the plane, and all the way through customs. I saw you two laughing and I saw how everyone there admired you. The officers winked at each other after you walked through customs and several airport personnel rushed to help you with your bags. They were quite disappointed when you didn't need their help. That's not all for someone who looks like what a cat spits out...unless you have extraordinary cats here."

Lizzy blushed. "That must have been for Jane. She's the beauty in our family," she reminded him.

"No. She's not." Darcy leaned forward again. "You have the finest eyes I have ever been privileged to see, and your smile lights up a room. And I don't mind watching you walk." He grinned mischievously.

Lizzy raised her eyebrows and then laughed. "William Darcy? Are you actually _flirting?"_

_Before he could answer, Georgiana appeared._

"I'm sorry, the kitchen won't have anything ready for another half hour. Maybe we can go out to dinner?" Georgiana suggested hopefully.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I could change in five minutes and be back down," Darcy got up.

"No, you know what, I need to get back." Lizzy stood up also. "I am sure Pierre does too. It was...great to see you, William, and nice to actually meet you, Georgie. I'm sure I'll see you during all the crazy wedding business."

"But that's so uncertain, Lizzy! 'See you around.' Why don't we meet for lunch, Lizzy?" Georgie looked worried.

Lizzy smiled and nodded. "Of course, Georgie. Just give me a call, ok?" Lizzy gave a quick hug to Georgiana and left.

As soon as Lizzy was gone, Darcy turned to his sister. "Do you like her?"

Georgiana looked at Darcy square in the face and narrowed her eyes at him. "If you don't marry _that_ girl, I will ask Richard to marry her. He will in a _heartbeat_ and I will go live with them in France or Italy or some shack in the swamplands of America. Wherever she chooses. Because Elizabeth Bennet is _the best thing_ that could happen to this family. You need her. I need her. And I think, William Darcy, that she just may need you."

"Alright then" He paused and looked thoughtful. "I may have more success if you stopped interrupting me so much?"

"I could, but I don't want you to scare her off."

"Dear Georgiana, I promise you that will not happen."


	18. Chapter 17

**Oh, I am so sorry I left you guys hanging! I reread the last chapter and I can't believe I left things like that! I appreciate all of you wonderful people for hanging in with me and those that left reviews even though I hadn't written in a while! **

**Special thanks to Tinydisk for being so kind and encouraging.**

**I am currently on vacation and absolutely WILL finish before I get back home.**

**Just a few updates about me: haha! JUST KIDDING! On with the story, if you have forgiven me! An Eggo waffle with Nutella on top for all my BFFFs - best fan fiction friends! ;)**

**Chapter 17**

_"If I do not find this dress today, Charlotte is going to kill me!" _thought Lizzy. Realizing she wouldn't find what she needed in the crowded Galleria, she decided to head to an upscale shopping center on the other side of town. There, no shops had words like "Flare", "Ritzy", or "Ooh-la-la" in the name. No cutesy names anywhere. Simple, classic, beautiful. That's the order of the day. Oh. And expensive. Let's not forget expensive. But this was Charlotte's wedding and she was the maid of honor.

This time, Lizzy planned things better. She cleared her day, woke up early, and dressed with a bit of care. Jeans, yes, but a crisp white poplin button up blouse, wood and silver bangles, a chunky silver and turquoise necklace and simple silver drop earrings, and brown leather wedges.

She sat for a filling breakfast, since she didn't want to have to stop too soon to grab lunch. Sipping on her coffee, she finished up her list of everything she needed to get.

_"MOH dress, shoes, rehearsal dinner dress, shoes for that,"_ she reread her list._ "What color for the rehearsal dinner? Beige. Beige. Beige. Ugh. How boring. I wish someone could go with me."_

She tried calling her sisters but they were all busy. Even shopaholic Lydia didn't answer. She considered calling Charlotte, but she knew it wouldn't be fair. Charlotte would either skip out on some wedding duty or regret that she couldn't go. Nope, not fair. And her mother was out of the question. Lizzy shuddered slightly, imagining what she may be forced to buy if she went with her mother. Not pretty.

_"Ok, Lizzy, you have to go alone. Let's get to it. No pain, no gain. You have to fall before you get up. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. A penny saved is a penny earn- STOP STALLING!"_ she screamed to herself.

And she was off. Although it was gorgeous day, she'd put the top up on her Jeep. Her hair would look ridiculous if she got on the freeway with the top down. She drove into the City. This time, it was fairly clear, since she left after the morning rush and before the lunch rush. She drove past the apartments where she saw George Wickham pull into recently. She glanced that way and did a double take. Lydia's car was parked at the diner next door.

_"Surely Lydia isn't there meeting George!"_ She thought gritting her teeth. She picked up her mobile phone and called Lydia's number. She put the call on speaker and set it out. It rang several times and finally the voicemail picked up.

"Lydia, this is Lizzy. Please call me back. I need to talk to you. About George Wickham. Please, sweets? I am not trying to be pushy, but he really can be trouble. Love you! Call me back. This is Lizzy. Oh. Sorry. I said that. Ok. Love you! Bye. Call me! Bye."

She ended the call and continued past the Galleria, into the "swanky" part of town. On the one hand, she was relieved Charlotte didn't want a cookie cutter bridesmaids dress from a bridal shop. On the other, this made _her_ end so much more difficult!

She finally pulled into an elegantly laid out shopping center, several blocks of exclusive designer boutiques, European confectioneries, chic cafes, and exquisite specialty shops. Lizzy loved to come here, although she rarely did. It was seriously out of her league. Her dream was to open up a bookshop here, but that wouldn't happen for a long time, if at all. Oddly enough, the shop owners and their staff were not arrogant - unlike Frederica and Heather. Still, it didn't make her feel good to look at something she could never buy. She was hoping against hope that there would be a sale on the perfect outfits needed for the upcoming wedding,but she vowed not to settle for an ill-fitting dress or shoes that weren't quite right . She was going to splurge for her dear Charlotte. And do it happily.

She entered the first store she came to and quickly realized that it sold business suits for women. Expensive business suits, but business suits, nonetheless. Moving on. Four shops later, and a dozen dresses tried on, and Lizzy was ready for a break. At that adorable little French shop across from the fountain.

_"Ohhh! Macarons!" _Lizzy sighed, peering into the window. _"Oh! How pretty! Green and pink and yellow! Ohhh! I have to try them all!"_

She was about to enter, when she glanced over and saw her dress in the window of the shop next door. Her. Dress. Not. Beige. Not at all. It was a beautiful pale cameo pink. Lizzy sucked in a deep breath. _"It probably costs a fortune. Oh, it's gorgeous!"_

Lizzy slowly went inside and approached the saleswoman. "Hello, ma'am. The dress in the window? It's gorgeous. I wonder if I might try it on?"

The sales woman smiled and nodded. "My name is Betty. Yes, that dress. It is gorgeous, isn't it? Oh, and with your coloring, you would be stunning. This pale pink is just the right shade for your skin tone and dark hair and eyes." She looked Lizzy up and down, went to the back and returned with the dress. "Here, this will be your size. And the beautiful part is," she leaned over conspiratorially, "if you go next door and eat a half dozen of those macarons, the dress will still look stunning on you!"

Lizzy grinned and took the dress, without looking at the price tag. It was chiffon, but not billowing. It had a deep v neck and slightly shirred, draping bodice. The A-line skirt fell almost to the floor, and also was slightly shirred. Around the waist was a slightly deeper satin matte belt with a silk peony about the size of her palm. Lizzy stepped out from the changing room. The saleswoman gasped.

"Oh, honey! That is you! Oh, my!" She began fussing about Lizzy and the dress, beaming the whole time. "Absolutely!"

"I am going to be the maid of honor at my friend's wedding. You don't think this will be too pale, do you? I don't want it to look like I am wearing white also."

"Oh, no, I don't think so. What are the other colors?"

"Um, well," Lizzy screwed up her face, "there aren't any set colors, per se. Just pale pinks, taupes, champagne, colors like that."

"Is this the Lucas-Collins wedding? I know all about that wedding! I helped the bride find a dress. She had one picked out, but her grandmother, Mrs. de Burgh did not like it and insisted she get something else. The poor girl. She was near tears when she came in, and thought she'd have to wear some hideous dress her grandmother sent over." She smiled until she saw Lizzy's face turning red in anger. "Oh no, dear! Don't worry, Charlotte found a beautiful dress here, that is _her_ style, and I managed to persuade her grandmother."

Lizzy smiled in relief. She knew how compliant Charlotte could be and was always careful not to run over her. But Lizzy was getting the idea that Charlotte's "grandmother" was not going to be so considerate.

"Perfect," said Lizzy turning her attention back to her dress. "Now I just have to get some shoes. What style do you suggest?"

"Wait right here! I have the perfect shoes! You'll die! I'll die! We'll die!" Betty was having as much fun as Lizzy. She loved weddings, beautiful clothes, and when the two were brought together, even better!

"Here they are! Strappy taupe sandals. The heel is not too high that you won't be able to walk," she beamed. Just then the little bell on the door tinkled, letting her know some customers had come in. "Be right there!" she told them. "Have a look around."

Lizzy sat down to try on the shoes. They fit perfectly. _"She really is amazing choosing clothes and sizes,"_ thought Lizzy as she stood up to admire the outfit. _"Just need a few simple accessories, maybe a necklace and some earrings. Not pearls. Hmm."_

She went out of the dressing area to find the saleswoman and stopped dead in her tracks. WILL DARCY!

Will Darcy was looking bored out of his mind when he suddenly, his eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't talk for a moment. Then slowly he began to smile. In front of him stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Before Lizzy could say anything, Georgiana and Betty came around a rack of clothes. "Lizzy!" she nearly screamed, "What are you- oh, wow! You look gorgeous! Doesn't she look gorgeous, Will? Will?"

Will still hadn't taken his eyes off of Lizzy, and was imagining seeing her in his home at Pemberley - greeting guests for lavish dinner parties, walking the grounds with Lizzy and their beautiful children, taking her to shows in London. Gi's voice finally made it through.

"You look beautiful, really beautiful," he smiled at her.

"What are you two doing today? Shopping for shoes and matching purse?" teased Lizzy.

Darcy laughed. "Well, one of us is. And Gi just came along to help me." Georgiana rolled her eyes at the lame joke, but Lizzy started laughing. Then Darcyjoined in and soon the two were laughing hysterically.

"Ok, really, what are you guys doing? And that was a dumb joke, by the way," Lizzy said as she wiped away tears.

"Georgiana claims she needs ten new dresses for this wedding. Although she brought several suitcases full of clothes. And if it was dumb, why were you laughing?" Darcy raised one eyebrow.

"I was laughing to be polite," Lizzy answered primly. "And then, I am sorry to say, I started to picture you picking out strappy pumps like these and a matching shimmery purse." And she had to stifle another fit of laughter.

Darcy raised BOTH eyebrows this time when Lizzy lifted her skirt slightly to show off her shoes.

"Lizzy are you done shopping?" Georgiana asked worriedly. She would have loved to send the two off to wait for her, but she was desperate for some feminine shopping advice and really wanted to get to know Lizzy.

"Um, not yet. I still have to get a dress for the rehearsal dinner. I can't believe I found this dress!" The she leaned in and whispered to Georgiana, "I haven't even looked at the price tag! It's going to blow my clothing budget for a year, but Charlotte is worth it."

Georgiana smiled even though she didn't really understand the word "budget". :Do you think you could help me? I really don't know what to get for this wedding. And I can sort of help you. At least, I promise to let you know if something looks bad on you."

"Seriously? Oh, I dreaded shopping alone. Yes! This is so perfect. Let me change and pay for this and go to another store. This is too formal for the rehearsal dinner." Lizzy was relieved she'd have someone to be with her. "Oh, but what about Will? Is he going to be ok with me hanging with you guys? Was this a brother/sister day?"

"Will? Hmmm, I think he'll be ok with it. Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Georgiana smiled. How fantastic was this turning out to be!


	19. Chapter 18

**I had intended to write a much longer chapter the other night, but my little boy got sick and I had take care of him. Fortunately he's better now. Let's see what I can post tonight!**

**Thanks for all my new followers and new reviews. And my old followers, many thanks for continuing.**

**Chapter 18**

Lizzy motioned to Betty that she was ready to pay. "This is a gorgeous dress and the shoes are perfect! I am so happy I found this shop!" Lizzy then lowered her voice, "I have not looked at the price, but if it all comes to over five hundred dollars, I wonder if I could put it on two credit cards? Or do you offer lay away?"

Betty looked at Lizzy and smiled. "I heard you still have to get a dress for the rehearsal dinner? I tell you what, let me give you the employee discount."

Lizzy turned bright red, "Oh no, I wasn't asking - and besides, I don't want to get you into trouble!"

"Honey! I am not gonna get into trouble! I own the store! You look like a model in this dress. All I ask is that you pass word around where you got it. I'll sell you the outfit at cost. Your face and body in that dress will get me more clients than I can handle!"

Lizzy continued to protest, but in the end, accepted. "I appreciate it so much. I was just going to borrow one of my sister's dresses, but this is my best friend's wedding and I really just wanted it to be special. You are too kind!"

"No, honey, I'm a businesswoman. If you looked bad in that dress, I wouldn't even sell it to you! I am expanding and trying to get a younger clientele. So it's a win for me."

"A younger clientele? What designers will you be carrying?"

Betty named a few, then admitted, "This is all a little new to me. My clients have grown with me, so I am not as familiar with younger designers."

"Um, well, I have an...acquaintance that is just getting into designing clothes. She's got some great ideas, actually, although not necessarily my taste. But I wouldn't be surprised if you two could help each other out - with your experience and her feel for what's trending now..." Lizzy trailed off.

Betty thought a minute. "You know, have her call me. Tell her not to expect anything, but we'll see where this goes." Betty handed Lizzy her card.

Five minutes later, Lizzy, Georgiana, and Darcy were trying the macarons next door. Lizzy felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, since the most important items were checked off her list. She texted Charlotte that she got THE DRESS, and then she texted Jane for Caroline's number. Checking for any "message" icon, she frowned that she still hadn't heard anything from Lydia.

"Is everything ok?" asked Georgiana.

"No, it's fine, I was just expecting a call or a text. But I am sure everything is ok," Lizzy said quickly. Then changing the subject, she asked, "So? Tell me honestly, do these even compare to the macarons you ate in Paris?"

Georgiana grinned. "Well...no, they are not as good, but they are as pretty and the company is MUCH better! My handsome big brother and his gir- my new friend! What more could I want?" Georgiana finished quickly, turning a little red.

Lizzy cleared her throat and pretended she didn't hear, while Darcy grinned and looked down. "So, what's next? On your list, I mean," he asked quietly.

"I need a dress for the rehearsal dinner. It was going to be sort of informal and I was going to wear a simple sundress," Lizzy paused and then finished her explanations to Georgiana, "but now it seems it is going to be a little more dressy. I have no idea what to wear."

"Well, let's go then!" Georgiana exclaimed, gulping down her cappuccino and standing up. She had dinner plans in mind, when she would suddenly get a headache, and she didn't want anything getting in the way, including Lizzy's shopping.

Lizzy and Darcy looked up in surprise, then at each other. Darcy shrugged and got up slowly, and Lizzy bean gathering her bags. "Let me put these in my car and we can hit the other end of the plaza."

While she was gone, Darcy looked at Georgiana. "What's going on with you?"

"You aren't saying a WORD! What's wrong with YOU? I can't do this alone, you know! You are going to have to do your part! Tonight, we'll make plans to eat dinner and then I am going to get a headache. Then you two can go eat dinner alone."

"Gi, I appreciate your...well, we'll call it concern, but I am not going to trick her into eating dinner with me. I will just ask her."

"When? You are just sitting there."

"When I am ready, ok? I understand your feelings, but I can't do something until I am comfortable doing it. I really like Lizzy. Really, really do. But I am not a serial dater. I am only interested in someone I can see a future with. And I don't like to play games with people. Please, just let me do things my way."

Georgiana huffed, but nodded her head in agreement. "Just hurry up," she muttered. "I'd like to see you settled before I get too old to play with my nieces and nephews!"

Darcy rolled his eyes, as Lizzy walked up.

"Ready?" She asked brightly, conscious of some discussion they had. "I just texted Caroline about Betty. I think Caroline may get a foot in the door here. At the very least, she may get some good advice and some contacts."

Darcy looked at her curiously, but Georgiana was the one who spoke up. "You're helping her? I thought she treated you pretty badly."

Lizzy shrugged and said, "I think she found something that she really excels at. Maybe this will actually make her happy." She pointed at the row of shops ahead of them. "Let's get this over with!"

The first few shops were fruitless, as far as purchases went, but the time passed pretty quickly while talking and laughing. Finally they found a promising boutique selling party dresses with classic lines.

"You sure you're ok?" Lizzy asked Darcy quietly.

"I am having a surprisingly great time. And I am really happy you and Gi are hitting it off. Of course, I am having a hard time controlling myself around these ADORABLE shoes!" He grinned, imitating Georgiana. Lizzy laughed and his stomach flipped. "Really. I am enjoying being with you. Two. Being with you two."

"Well, I am really glad we ran into each other too. It's been really...just really nice. Thanks for hanging out with me." And she reached up and squeezed his arm. Darcy's stomach began to do cartwheels. He just nodded.

"LIZZY! I think I found it! Look! This is a beautiful red! You would love so lovely in it! And don't worry, Will. I found a couple of dresses too. So, we don't have to keep going. Try it on, Lizzy!"

"Red? I don't know. I didn't want to look so...bright."

"Just try it on."

So Lizzy tried it on. It did look pretty, but it wasn't quite right. She came out of the dressing room and sighed. "I guess we can stop for today. I will just look on line and order somethi-"

"This is it," Darcy said, startling the girls. He was holding a black raw silk sheath dress. "Yes, this is it."

Lizzy raised her eyebrows, but took the dress and tried it on. It was sleevelees, had a v-neck and hit just at her knees. It was very simple, but very pretty. The fabric worked for the occasion - not evening wear, but elegant nonetheless. She spoke through the dressing room door. "Yes, with some black strappy sandals, with a heel, this is beautiful. But you don't think," she paused to come out, "that the black is too somber?"

She glanced at Darcy, who was shaking his head. "No. It's perfect. It's just perfect." Georgiana agreed with her brother (she wouldn't dare disagree with THAT look on his face!)

"Really?" Lizzy smiled in relief. "Well, I have some sandals that I've never worn that would look great with this." And then she frowned, thinking out loud, "But I am not sure about a purse, and then the jewelry..."

"No. No jewelry!" Darcy said quietly. "You don't need jewelry. Ok?"

"Um, I think it needs something, don't you Georgie?" And she glanced at Georgiana who was nodding at Lizzy.

"Oh ye-, um, actually, maybe not, Lizzy. Just as is, perhaps?" She changed mid-sentence. She was staring at Darcy and wasn't quite sure if her brother had finally lost his mind.

"Ok. Well, regardless, I have the DRESS and the shoes and I am sure I can come up with a bag AND I am under budget! Yee-haw! Let's get out of here!" Lizzy jumped excitedly. She hated shopping, but this had turned into a great day and it was just after 2:00!

Lizzy and Georgiana paid for their purchases and the three left the store.

"Are you hungry?" Darcy asked. "My treat, Lizzy. What's good around here?"

Lizzy thought. "Hmm, I am sure all these restaurants around here are good, but I've never eaten at any of them. I've been to one, it's Italian, but it is a few exits away. I have to tell you that since we missed the lunch specials it is a bit more expensive."

Georgiana and Darcy agreed that Italian sounded good. "Lizzy, I said it's my treat. And I'd like to go somewhere you like."

Lizzy smiled, "Let's go then!"

They agreed that they would take their cars, Georgiana riding with Lizzy and Darcy following in his rental. He needed to make a few phone calls and could do so without forcing Georgiana to keep quiet.

Lizzy pulled onto the freeway and then exited two exits later. She pulled into a shopping center where the restaurant was located. A big blinking sign announced an all-you-can-eat buffet at The Pizza Factory. Darcy pulled up and looked at the sign and blinked.

"Are you joking?" he asked as he got out.

"Hey, don't let the goofy sign fool you! This pizza is goooood! And each customer gets two tokens to play air hockey! Come on! You'll have fun, I promise!" As Darcy hung back, Lizzy grabbed his hand and Georgiana's arm and pulled them inside.

The inside looked like a bad imitation of an Italian village, with fake grape vines all over the faux brick walls, red and white checkered Formica table tops, and giant framed posters of Italian advertising. In the back were several air hockey tables and video games. It was empty, since they came after the lunch rush and before the dinner patrons shuffled in.

Lizzy stepped up and ordered three buffets and three drinks. She then looked pointedly at Darcy to pay. He chuckled to himself and pulled out his credit card. The cashier stopped smacking her gum long enough to look him up and down and smile appreciatively. She grabbed his card with her long fingernails - fingernails that were painted with little pizzas on them.

"Hey, Lizzy, you shore got you a good-lookin' man here. You might wanna get rid of his girlfriend, though."

Lizzy laughed, "Hey, Darlene! These are friends of mine from Meryton. Did you hear Charlotte's getting married? Well, they came into town for the wedding. This is William Darcy and his sister, Georgiana."

"Pleased, I'm shore. Here, sweetie, here's your receipt. If you need anything - and I mean, _ANY_thing, you just give me a call." And then Darlene pointed to the receipt, winked, and blew a big bubble.

Darcy smiled weakly and looked at the receipt. It had Darlene's number on it. Not sure what to do, Darcy turned away and walked to a table.

"Darlene, I think Pete's calling you," Lizzy laughed, referring to Darlene's husband. Lizzy rolled her eyes and motioned Darcy and Georgiana to follow her in the buffet.

They soon filled their plates with pizza and the Darcy's admitted that it was _very_ good pizza. As they were finishing, Lizzy challenged Georgiana to a game, but since she had never played, she declined. So Lizzy looked expectantly at Darcy. "Well? How about it?"

Darcy had never played either, but he wasn't about to pass up a chance for Lizzy to smile at him, even if it meant she was _laughing _at him. He smiled and stood up. "Sure. I'll lose, but I've lost to worse!"

The two began playing, and Darcy could tell Lizzy was going easy on him. He actually appreciated, though, that she didn't let him win. They played a few more games and even managed to get Georgiana to play. They soon fell into telling corny jokes and were laughing hysterically.

"Hey, do you guys have plans tonight? Why don't you guys come over? Jane should be home and I am sure Charles would come. We can watch a movie and play some games." Lizzy wasn't interested in this day ending.

The Darcy's agreed. Since Darcy wasn't too familiar with area, Georgiana went with him to read their city map in case they got separated following Lizzy. Lizzy gave them her address and got in her Jeep.

It was about 4:30, so the traffic wasn't too bad. Lizzy was headed straight for Meryton when suddenly she switched lanes and exited quickly. Darcy looked over, surprised, and saw her turning into what looked like an office building. He was too late to exit with her, but at the next chance, he got off the freeway and made a few u-turns to get back to the parking lot she had turned in to. Fortunately, it wasn't too far, and he was able to spot her Jeep.

He saw her running towards a couple, screaming, and thought that she had lost her mind. Then he saw the couple. It was a young woman that resembled Lizzy. _"That must be Lydia,"_ he thought.

And then he saw George Wickham.

He looked at the sign on the building: County Courthouse

For marriage licenses and quick marriages.

_"Uh-oh."_


End file.
